


Sa Pagitan ng Tala at Buwan

by crestre



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Butchered Ending, Friends to Lovers, Inconsistent use of NG and NANG, Kim Jongin and OC, Kim Jongin | Kai & Oh Sehun are Best Friends, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crestre/pseuds/crestre
Summary: Patawad sapagkat kailangan na nating lumisan at kalimutan ang mga salitang binitawan, ngunit lagi mong tatandaan na sa pagitan ng bawat dulo, sa araw-araw na pagikot ng mundo, ipapabaon ko sa'yo ang aking pag-ibig.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Una sa lahat, gusto kong humingi ng pasensya dahil may mga pagkakataon talaga na nahihirapan akong magsulat sa Filipino kaya siguro—pero sana wala—madaming mali sa istoryang 'to pero sana masiyahan pa rin kayo. Madaming bahagi rin ang nakasulat sa Ingles :( Sinubukan ko naman at para sa akin, mas mahalaga naman 'yon.
> 
> Salamat! Maligayang Buwan ng Wika!
> 
> Prompt: Isang istorya base sa kantang “Sana” ng I belong to the zoo pero huli na nang mapagtanto ni Jongin na si Sehun pala talaga.
> 
> Higit sa lahat, salamat sa mga mods ng naritokami at pasensya na makulit ako. Labyu ol!

Love.

It is a very complex word. One can never truly define what love is for us, mortals who will always be bound by the material world. Our imperfect nature prevents us from loving perfectly. As what F. Scott Fitzgerald said, “There are all kinds of love in this world, but never the same love twice.” It encapsulates how some love selflessly, a kind of love that let goes, one that is willing to sacrifice, while others love fiercely, something akin to a fire roaring at the stars in the sky and conquering what has already been written by them—a love that fights.

Wala sa sariling tinitingan ni Sehun ang pahina ng kaniyang kuwaderno. Minsan, napapaisip siya kung paano ba siya magmahal? Walang maling pag-ibig, maling panahon o tao lang ang napaglaanan mo. Siguro, kung hindi kayo nagkatuluyan, hindi para sa kaniya ang puso mo. Pero kahit na hindi kayo sa huli, may matutunan kang muli sa pagkakamali niyo at minsan, ‘yun ang mas importante dahil marahil, ‘yun din ang dahilan kung bakit kayo nagkatagpo.

_Kumikislap ang mga bituwin kasabay ng pagkurap ng iyong mga mata._

_Ikaw ang liwanag at ang alipin mo ay ang mga tala._

_Ngunit, ikaw rin ang gabi—madilim, mapanganib, at misteryoso._

_Ako naman ay ang hangal na hahamak na tuklasin ang iyong mga sikreto._

Magkakilala na si Jongin at Sehun simula pa noong mga first year college students pa lamang sila. Naging malapit sila sa isa’t isa dahil magkapareho sila sa maraming aspeto. Isa na doon ang pagsayaw na pareho nilang kailangang iwanan dahil may mas malaki silang responsibilidad sa kani-kanilang pamilya. 

Jongin is an only child which automatically makes him the heir to their company. Wala siyang choice doon. Hindi naman siya pinilit ng mga magulang niya na business-related course ang piliin sa college, but his sense of responsibility is bigger than that kaya naman balak niya talagang mag-business administration sa college. 

Samantalang gusto man ni Sehun na mag-pursue ng career sa creative writing, hindi siya ideal para sa pamilya niya. Ayaw kasi ng kuya niya at wala naman siyang magagawa kasi ito ang nagpapaaral sa kaniya. Iniisip ni Sehun na masuwerte pa rin siya kasi mahilig naman siyang magsulat kaya journalism ang pinili niyang kurso. Isa pa, kasama naman siya sa school paper nila noong high school kaya may karanasan na rin siya. Sana lang hindi pahirapan maghanap ng trabaho.

Ngayon, nasa ikalawang taon na sila sa kolehiyo. They have grown closer in a span of one year—sharing secrets, laughter, hardships, and memories. Minsan iniisip ni Sehun kung saan nagsimula ang lahat, kung paano nangyari na ganito na sila kalapit sa isa’t isa. Madalas, ito ang pinagmumuni-munihan ni Sehun habang papasok siya sa 7 AM class niya pero he doesn’t actually have that kind of luxury right now. 

It was a beautiful Thursday morning, the warmth of the sun caressing Sehun’s cheek with utmost gentleness. Everything is going perfectly fine today; well, except for one. He is late, terribly and inexcusably late, so this almost faultless day would mean nothing if he ends up dead by sunset. 

Come to think of it, hindi siya mahuhuli sa klase kung hindi naman siya papasok. Agad niyang binura ang kalokohan na ‘yon sa isip niya kasi nga hindi niya afford na mag-absent, baka ibagsak siya at baka ma-delay pa siya. Bad ‘yon kasi una sa lahat, hindi naman siya mayaman. 

Mabilis niyang tinakbo ang classroom nila at nakahinga siya nang malalim dahil wala pa ang kapatid na babae ni satanas. Ito kasing professor nila sa technical writing subject nila, expect ata na maging manghuhula sila. Kung gagawa sila ng outline para sa isang article kailangan na lahat ng detalye ng gagawin nilang outline ay dapat kapareho ng sa professor nila. 

Nagtungo si Sehun sa upuan niya pero napatigil siya nang natagpuan ng kaniyang mga mata si Jongin. Kumunot ‘yung noo niya kasi alphabetical order ‘yung arrangement ng klaseng ‘to at pangalawa, wala namang kadaldalan si Jongin para tumambay siya doon sa puwesto niya. 

“Ni, anong ginagawa mo diyan? ‘Di ba sa harap ka?” He inquired upon placing his bag at the foot of the chair. Without even actually looking at the said man, Sehun could already guess Jongin’s position: lazily sprawled with his back leaning casually against the chair. His right hand holding a pen or a pencil that he swirls occasionally. 

“Hm?” Ang maikling tugon ni Jongin. Ibinaling ni Sehun ang kaniyang paningin kay Jongin. Minsan, iniisip ni Sehun kung ano ba ang meron sa mga mata ni Jongin dahil meron kasing mga pagkakataon na bigla na lang silang magkakatinginan at kahit ilang beses mangyari ito, hindi pa rin maiwasan ni Sehun ang malunod at para siyang pumasok sa isang kagubatan dahil sa angking misteryo at panganib ng titig ni Jongin

“Ha?” Sehun answered dumbfoundedly. “Ay, ano! Bakit ka nandiyan? Sa harap ka kaya!” He tried to cover up his embarrassment by raising his voice. 

“Wala lang, miss na kita.” Dahan-dahan, tinawid ni Jongin ang distansya sa pagitan nila. Jongin leaned towards the crook of his neck and sniffed. Just like his eyes, his casual touches and simple gestures never fail to leave him running after his sanity. Si Jongin lang talaga ang may ganitong epekto sa kaniya. Gusto niyang malapit si Jongin pero sa tuwing nasa tabi niya ito, para siyang tumatawid sa isang lubid na kumokonekta sa dalawang matayog na gusali. 

Meron kasing habit si Jongin—well, come to think of it, it’s more of a trait? Sehun’s not sure, but Jongin always, always makes it to a point that he touches or keeps physical contact with Sehun. Noong una, akala ni Sehun na friendly or touchy lang si Jongin, but when he observed his best friend’s interactions with others, normal and perfectly casual naman (i.e. it’s casual conversations lang and the concept of personal space is present).

Minsan, iniisip ni Sehun na walang concept ng personal space si Jongin. Madalas kasi na ‘yung kamay niya ay nakahawak sa kamay ni Sehun, sa bewang, sa buhok, at kung minsan pa nga, nasa puwet niya na. But for Jongin, all of those touches seemed natural even the times that he leans to sniff or mouth at Sehun’s neck. 

Naalala niya tuloy noong summer break pagkatapos ng unang taon nila sa kolehiyo, niyakap siya ni Jongin nang sobrang higpit _—_ sa gitna ng daanan ng maraming tao _—_ habang nakabaon ang mukha niya sa may leeg ni Sehun. Hanggang ngayon, ramdam pa rin ni Sehun kung papaano kumabog nang mabilis at malakas ang puso niya dahil sa pagdaplis ng labi ni Jongin sa balat niya. 

Isa pa, meron silang GE noon na kung saan ang set-up ng classroom ay monoblocks at mahahabang mesa. May mga pagkakataon na gustong mag-cut ni Sehun sa klase na ‘yun kasi ‘yung instructor nila parang hindi niya mapigilan na hindi tingnan ‘yung magkasalikop na kamay nila ni Jongin. Ang problema kasi hindi makaramdam si Jongin tapos nilalagay niya pa sa mesa ‘yung magkahawak na mga kamay nila. 

Minsan nga nagdadala siya ng jacket na may bulsa para itago doon ‘yung kamay niya pero wala pa rin. Paano ba naman? Ipapasok din ni Jongin ‘yung kamay niya sa jacket at hahawakan doon ang kamay ni Sehun. 

The last time Sehun checked, friends can be touchy, but what Jongin is doing is treading dangerous borders. 

_Halika, aking mahal._

_Pumunta tayo sa dulo ng mundo._

_Maglakbay sa buwan at kalawakan._

_At doon natin isigaw_

_ang lungkot at pait na ating sinapit._

Their third year in college came and it brought a twist in their fates. 

May transferee sa college nina Jongin. Wala na silang classes na magkasama ngayon kasi halos majors na ang kinukuha nila ngayon. Sa kabila noon, madalas pa rin naman silang magkita—halos araw-araw pa nga tapos sabay pa silang umuwi pero ngayon…

Sehun heaved a deep sigh upon reading Jongin’s text message. Hindi nanaman daw siya sasabay kay Sehun pauwi kasi daw kasabay niya daw mag-dinner ‘yung project partner niya. Ang sabi ni Jongin transferee daw si Ji Taehyun kaya daw hindi niya kilala. Sobrang irrational kasi hindi pa nakikita ni Sehun si Taehyun pero inis na inis na siya dito. 

Napapansin din ni Sehun na kapag magkasama sila ni Jongin lagi siyang may ka-text. Mayroong parte sa kaniya na selos na selos na pero alam niya na wala siyang karapatan dahil hindi naman sila ni Jongin at higit sa lahat, mag-best friends sila kaya kailangan niyang suportahan si Jongin kung ito ang magpapasaya sa kaniya. 

‘Di ba nga, “check the label”? 

Sa huli, mag-isang umuwi si Sehun. Naiinis siya kasi bakit ba nagseselos siya? Bakit kasi napaka-perfect ni Jongin, gwapo na nga mabait pa! _Tanginang tukmol ‘yon, pa-fall naman._

At ang mga iyon lang ang nasa isip ni Sehun habang pauwi siyang may dalang dalawang milk tea kasi sabi ni Jongin ay miss niya na daw mag-milk tea. 

_Kapag ako nagka-diabetes, kasalanan mo Kim Jongin. Tukmol ka!_

Sehun should have seen it coming. Well, perhaps, he did pero he just doesn’t want to accept it. 

Kasalukuyan silang nanonood ng movie sa condo ni Jongin. Nagpaalam lang siya sandali kasi gusto niya daw kumuha ng tubig. Alam niya na ang bawat sulok ng condo ‘to dahil madalas siyang nakikitulog dito lalo na kung ginagabi sila sa projects nila o kahit sa mga simpleng kwentuhan lang nila na inaabot na ng madaling araw. 

Kumukuha siya ng baso nang maramdaman ang presensya ni Jongin sa likod niya. Hindi niya na ito nilingon kahit nagsalita na ito. “Hun,” panimulang tawag ni Jongin. 

“Hm?” Pinapanood ni Sehun ang unti-unting pagpuno ng tubig sa baso nang nagsalita muli si Jongin. 

“Gusto kong ligawan si Taehyun.”

Sa hindi maipaliwanag na dahilan, nabitawan ni Sehun bigla ang baso. “Ay, shit!” Gulat na mura niya at dali-dali namang tumakbo si Jongin sa puwesto niya. Pinupulot ni Sehun ang mga bubog nang napansing niyang dumudugo na ang kaniyang daliri. 

“Ayos ka lang?” Jongin asked, his voice laced with worry. He checked Sehun’s other hand for injuries. Napatingin si Jongin sa mukha niya at nagulat siya nang napansing may pinupunasan ito mula sa kaniyang mga pisngi. Umiiyak ba siya?

“Masakit ba talaga, Hun?” 

Umiling siya bilang tugon kasi alam niya na ‘yung sugat niya ang tinutukoy ni Jongin pero kung magpapakatotoo siya: putangina, oo, ang sakit. Tila ba may bato sa kaniyang dibdib, nahihirapan siyang huminga dahil sa bigat. Tiningnan niya nang masama si Jongin, “Ikaw kasi bakit ka ba nanggugulat, ha?” 

Perhaps, Sehun have always known that this is an inevitable thing and it was bound to happen at some point. What with the cancelled meetings and all of those dumb smiles just by reading text messages, he should have seen it coming. He had, actually, but it doesn’t mean that he was prepared for it. 

Before he knew it, the changes that were gradual and subtle before became sudden and blatant. The things he has grown accustomed to are changing right before his very eyes. These changes make him feel empty. It’s selfish, Sehun knows, but he can’t help but feel pain every time he watches his best friend (and the love of his life) fall in love and go on with his life without him. 

Ang pakiramdam ni Sehun ay unti-unting kumakawala ang mga buhangin sa palad niya, hindi niya makontrol, hindi niya mapigilan. Sa isipan niya, may orasang buhangin at malinaw na malinaw na kaunti na lang ang nalalabi niyang oras na kahit magmadali pa siya, alam niyang hindi niya na ito mahahabol. 

“Jongin, nasaan ka ba?! Akala mo ba hindi ako nilalamok dito? Type O ‘yung dugo ko, alam mo bang favorite snack ‘yon ng mga lamok?” Galit at diretsong litanya ni Sehun sa telepono. Inaya kasi siya kahapon ni Jongin na mag-night market daw sila at ilang oras nang naghihintay si Sehun pero wala pa rin ‘yung kaibigan niya. 

“Fuck,” Inis na mura ni Jongin at kumunot naman ang noo ni Sehun. Bakit siya pa ang galit? Last time he checked, Filipino si Jongin bakit ang hilig niyang mang-Indian. 

“Ikaw pa ang galit?” Hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni Sehun. 

“Sehun, not now, please?” Tila frustrated na sagot ni Jongin. Natahimik si Sehun, labis na naguguluhan. Katahimikan ang bumalot sa kanilang dalawa. Wala siyang naririnig na boses mula sa kabilang linya pero may ingay na parang kumakaluskos, parang may nagmamadali. 

“Shit, Taehyun...” Sa lahat ng dahilan kung bakit titigil ang mundo niya, ito pa ang una niyang naranasan. Narinig niya ang malanding pagtawa ng kasama ni Jongin. Bumalik siya sa kasalukuyan dahil doon pero hindi napigilan ni Sehun ang kaniyang isip na ipakita ang orasang buhangin at lahat ng butil nito ay nasa ibaba na. 

Sehun has never had any experience in the sexual department pero hindi ibig sabihin noon ay inosente siya. Alam niya kung ano ang nangyayari—alam na alam. 

The pain was akin to a static silence. He prefers the gut-wrenching one, the sensation of having your chest stabbed by glass shards, but not this… It’s utter numbness, it’s the loss of happiness… just emptiness. 

Tiningnan ni Sehun ang langit, pilit hinahanap ang mga bituwin, ang mga kumkislap na tuldok na tila mga buhanging kumikinang. 

Wala siyang makita.

Tanging ang buwan at ang kadiliman ng langit. 

The next day, he saw Jongin leaning by the door of his classroom. Ilang sandali silang nagkatinginan at naglakad si Jongin papunta sa kaniya. He could see the hesitation in Jongin’s steps. 

“Sorry?” Ang sabi ni Jongin nang nakalapit na siya kay Sehun. Itinaas niya ang isang box ng J.Co at isang plastic cup na may lamang milk tea. 

He smiled in response, but it never really reached his eyes… not with the pain still lingering. 

Mag-isang kumakain si Sehun sa university cafeteria nila nang marinig niya ang tawa ni Jongin. Oo, alam niyang kay Jongin ‘yun kasi siya lang naman ang ganoong tumawa, True enough, after a few moments, he saw Jongin holding hands with Taehyun. Hindi pa ata siya napansin. Absentmindedly, he rolled his eyes. 

May kung anong gumagapang sa dibdib niya—parang mga ugat na matutulis at magaspang—na nagdadala ng galit at inggit. Gusto niyang sumigaw at sumabatan si Jongin. 

Nagsalubong ang kaniyang mga kilay nang napagtantong uupo pa talaga sila sa harap ni Sehun. Mga walang hiya? Ganoon na ba talaga ang bastusan dito? Sa inis niya, naputol niya ‘yung plastic fork niya at dahil doon, lalo siyang nainis. Tangina, sadya bang malas siya?

“Hoy, Sehun!” Salubong ng kaibigan niyang si Baekhyun. “Pasta lang naman ang kinakain mo. Hindi naman matigas ‘yan, bakit naputol mo ‘yung fork mo?” Mapang-inis na tanong ni Baekhyun. 

“Wala tayong magagawa. Cheap ang material kaya marupok,” Sehun answered sarcastically. 

To his confusion, Beakhyun placed a hand on his chest and acted as if he was surprised about what Sehun said, “Grabe ka naman sa sarili mo! Marupok ka lang pero hindi ka cheap!”

“Shut up, B! Ang pangit mo, kumain ka na lang diyan.”

“At least ako may boyfriend.” 

Sinagot niya ito ng matalas na tingin. 

Kaklase niya si Baekhyun sa halos lahat ng mga majors niya kaya ito rin ang lagi niyang nakakasama simula noong… ah, basta! Si B—palayaw niya kay Baekhyun, mahilig kasi siyang magbigay ng palayaw sa mga taong malalapit sa kaniya—na nga ang lagi niyang nakakasama. Alam rin nito ang ultimate dilemma and the love of his life a.k.a Kim Jongin. 

Mabait naman si B pero madalas, gusto niya itong itapon sa balon at pasakan ng pandesal sa bibig, napakadaldal kasi. Minsan nga nakasalubong nila si Jongin at Taehyun sa hallway tapos sabi ni Baekhyun, “Uy, Jongin bagong bestfriend mo?” 

Halatang nagulat at lito si Jongin sa sinabi ni Baekhyun kasi nga hindi niya maintindihan ang context. (Alam ni Sehun ‘yon kasi in communication, context is always important.)

Sarcastic si Baekhyun sa sinabi niyang ‘yon kasi nga lately, napapadalas ang pag-complain ni Sehun kay B na hindi na sila masyadong nag-uusap ni Jongin. “Okay lang naman na may boyfriend siya—masakit, oo—pero ‘yung halos hindi na kami mag-usap? Foul ‘yon. Foul."

Sa totoo lang, hindi okay na may boyfriend siya kasi masakit ‘yon pero hindi naman niya hawak si Jongin kaya wala siyang karapatan doon. 

Masayang kasama si B. Palabiro kasi ito at madalas, nakakalimutan niya panandalian si Jongin kapag nag-uusap sila ni Baekhyun. Minsan iniinis siya nito na user daw siya kasi “Hindi naman tayo magiging close kung hindi naman nagka-jowa si Jongin, ‘di ba?” 

Ginagamit lang daw siya ni Sehun para makalimot. Tanginang ‘yon?


	2. Chapter 2

Papalubog na ang araw at ngayon, ang langit ay kulay kalimbahin at asul na tulad ng sa mababaw na bahagi ng karagatan. Minsan, kahel ang kulay nito at sa tuwing ganoon ang langit, naalala niya si Jongin. Mas pinapatingkad kasi ng papalubog na mga sinag ng araw ang kulay ng balat ni Jongin, parang gintong statwa ng isang prinsipe mula sa malayong kaharian.

“Alam mo ba ‘yung 17th month, uhm, pattern, Hun?” Napatingin si Sehun sa kaibigan. Nakatambay sila ngayon sa may gilid ng field. Wala naman silang ginagawa, pinapanood lang ‘yung mga taong dumadaan. Hindi rin sila nag-uusap pero komportable si Sehun kahit ganito lang.

“Ha?” Takang tanong niya, “ano ‘yun?” Kalkulado ang tingin na sinukli ni Baekhyun sa kaniya at para bang tinitimbang kung dapat niya ba itong sabihin.

Pansin niya ang kawalan ng buhay ng mga mata ni Baekhyun pero siyempre, hindi nito pinapahalata sa iba. Ang Byun Baekhyun kasi na kilala ng lahat ay masayahin at palabiro kaya siguro minsan, nahihirapan ito na ipaalam sa iba ang nararamdaman niya. ‘Yon kasi ang mahirap kapag may expectation na ang mga tao sa’yo—matatakot ka na baka mag-iba ‘yung tingin nila sa’yo.

“Sa bawat… Hindi naman, siguro, mga halos? Halos lahat sa mga magkarelasyon ay nagkakaroon ng fall out sa 17th month nila,” kunot na noo ang sinagot ng mas nakababata kay Baekhyun.

“Sa 17th month kasi… doon nangyayari ‘yung mga malalaking away. Parang crucial part siya ng relationship kasi the 17th month could make or break you pero alam ko, lampas sa kalahati na ang naghihiwalay katapos ng 17th month nila,” buntong-hininga ni Baekhyun. Malungkot ang mga mata at walang kahit anong bahid ng ngiti sa labi.

“May nangyari ba, Baek?” Alalang tanong niya pero mukhang alam niya na ang dahilan pero ayaw niya lang pangunahan ang kaibigan.

“Pagkatapos kasi ng 17th monthsary namin ni Chanyeol, nag-away kami kinabukasan.”

“Last week pa ‘yun, ‘di ba?”

“Oo nga,” reklamo ni Baekhyun, “last week pa ‘yun pero hanggang ngayon, hindi pa rin kami nag-uusap!”

Selfish as it may seem, Sehun unconsciously counted the months since Jongin and Taehyun have been together.

_Dahil doon natin matatagpuan sa pagitang ng mga tala,_

_Ang pangakong babalikbalikan, noong sinabi mong walang iwanan,_

_Noong hinagkan mo ako sa harap ng karagatan,_

_Noong pinangakuan mo ako ng pag-ibig na walang hanggan._

Sunod-sunod na tunog (katok?) na nagmumula sa bintana ni Sehun ang nagpagising sa kaniya. He checked the clock on top of his bedside table. Instantly, he frowned when he noticed that it’s just 3:37 in the morning. Who the fuck in their right mind? Sehun cursed.

With his mind full of irritation, he pulled the curtain away only to get shocked upon seeing Jongin. His best friend who he has not seen or talked to for weeks… even months. Hindi siya sigurado kung matatawag niya pa bang best friend si Jongin. Mabilis niyang binuksan ang kaniyang bintana.

Nakatira siya ngayon sa apartment ng pinsan niya. Mas pinili niya na ito para mabawasan din ‘yung gastusin nila at isa pa, hindi naman laging umuuwi ‘yung pinsan niya dito kasi nakatira na ito sa girlfriend niya na taga-Quezon.

“Jongin? Anong ginagawa mo dito?!”

Much to his surprise, the other man, without his permission, climbed through the window into HIS room. “Hoy, anong ginagawa mo?” Sa kabila ng pagtaas ng boses ni Sehun, tila ba walang naririnig si Jongin at dire-diretso lamang nag-alis ng sapatos at humiga sa kama.

Sa kama niya…

“Pahinga na tayo, please,” Jongin asked, voice small and pleading. Walang nagawa si Sehun kung hindi sumunod at tumabi kay Jongin. The moment that Sehun has completely lied beside his best friend, Jongin immediately snuggled and pulled him closer.

“Anong nangyari, Ni?” Isang malalim na buntong-hinga ang sinagot ng kaibigan at hinapit pa siya palapit. Ilang segundo na tanging ang mga paghinga lamang nila ang naririnig.

“Nag-away kami.”

“Tapos?”

“Wala na kami…” Hindi inaasahang tumigil ang paghinga ni Sehun sa narinig. May parte sa kaniya na masaya pero ‘yung mas nakakalamang na bahagi ay nasasaktan. Ngayon niya lang nakita si Jongin na ganito. Ang kilala niya kasing Kim Jongin ay parang isang bagyo, may dalang malakas na hangin at delubyo.

Hindi ganito...

Mentally, Sehun counted the months—Jongin and Taehyun’s months together: 17 months.

17 months na sila. Hindi maiwasan ni Sehun na umasa. Alam niyang mali.

Maling-mali.

“Tulog na, Ni,” utas ni Sehun habang nilalaro-laro ang buhok ni Jongin. Instinctively, the latter rested his head on the crook of the younger’s neck.

Sehun should’ve known better than to let his hopes up because weeks later, the first thing he sees upon entering the gates of their school is the sight of Jongin and Taehyun kissing with stupid smiles on their faces.

Sehun sighed upon opening his eyes. Nandiyan ulit ‘yung tunog sa bintana. Sa loob ng 4 na buwan, halos limang beses na nangyari ito at pang-anim na ang sa ngayon.

Walang ganang binuksan ni Sehun ang kurtina. He was expecting the same sight, but the moment he laid his eyes on Jongin, he knew that he got it bad this time. Pagkabukas ni Sehun, agad na umakyat si Jongin at dumiretso sa kama katulad ng dati pero ngayon, hindi man niya pinansin ang presensya ni Sehun.

Alam ni Sehun na higit na kailangan ngayon ni Jongin ng kaibigan kaya siya na mismo ang umakyat sa kama at yumakap nang mahigpit sa kaibigan.

“You wanna talk about it?” Alok niya. Jongin’s answer came in the form of a kiss on Sehun’s crown.

“Wala na talaga, Hun, tapos na kami.” Hindi sinasadya na matawa ni Sehun sa narinig.

“Ilang beses ko na ‘yang narinig, baliw,” nagbibirong inis niya. Hindi naman siya pinansin ng kaibigan at sa halip ay mas hinila lang siya palapit.

“Ang sakit pala,” utas ni Jongin, “mahal ko siya pero nagkakasakitan na kami.”

Nagulat si Sehun sa narinig at lumayo kay Jongin upang matitigan ang kaibigan nang mas maayos. Wala namang luha sa mga mata niya pero ramdam na ramdam ni Sehun ‘yung sakit, na parang gumuho ang mundo ni Jongin, na ilang beses siyang lumaban pero wala pa rin sa huli.

“Shhh, Nini,” pag-alo niya kay Jongin habang nilalaro ang buhok ng kaibigan. Ito kasi ang lagi niyang ginagawa, simula noon pa para mapakalma ang kaibigan.

Lumipas ang oras at mas lumalim pa ang gabi pero sigurado si Sehun na gising pa rin si Jongin. Hinayaan niya maghari ang katahimikan at kinukontento ang sarili sa mga pansamantalang sandali na hawak niya ang minamahal.

“Hun?” Kinakabahang binasa ni Sehun ang kaniyang labi.

“Hmm?”

“I know you’re in love with me. Please, make me forget.”

Kinaumagahan, hindi alam ni Sehun kung papaano haharapin si Jongin. Ang buong akala niya, walang alam ang kaibigan sa nararamdaman. Iniisip niya: what gave it away? Masyado ba siyang halata? Sa mga mata niya ba, kilos, o pananalita?

Wala namang ibang nakakaalam, ‘di ba? Maliban ka—

Maliban kay Baekhyun.

“Madaldal na ‘yon?!” Gigil na utas ni Sehun at inabot ang cellphone sa tabi. He was tapping his foot impatiently while waiting for his friend to answer. Napansin niyang malapit nang matapos ang niluluto niya kaya binabaan na niya ang apoy.

“Hoy, Sehun. Alam mo ba kung anong oras pa lang, ha? Paano kung natutulog ako tapos na-istorbo ako sa tawag mo? Edi, lagot lahat ng makakasalubong ko kasi BV ako? Ikaw ba ang—”

“Sinabi mo ba kay Jongin?” Putol niya sa kaibigan.

“Ang alin? Na pokpok ka? Sikreto pa ba ‘yon? Alam na ni Jongin ‘yon, hoy!”

“Hindi kasi ‘yon! Seryoso na kasi,” naiinis na sabi niya sa kaibigan, “sabi niya kagabi alam niya daw na may f-feelings ako sa kaniya, sinabi mo ba?”

“Oh, my god? Paano niya nalaman?! Seryoso ka ba, bakit ko sasabihin? Close ba kami ng spokening dollars na ‘yan?”

“Eh, paano niya nalaman kung walang nagsabi? Halata ba ako?” Desperado na si Sehun na malaman, paano ba naman? Alam pala ni Jongin all this time tapos mukha siyang tangang tago nang tago.

“Sandali, ano ba kasing nangyari? Can you please calm down, Hun?”

“Wala na kasi sila ni Taehyun tapos ‘di ba, kapag nag-b-break sila, laging pumupunta si Jongin dito? Pumunta ulit siya kagabi tapos sabi niya—verbatim, ha? ‘I know you’re in love with me. Please, make me forget’.”

“Holy shit?” Buntong-hininga na lamang ang narinig ni Baekhyun mula sa kaibigan. Hindi naman kasi niya masisisi si Sehun. Una, alam niyang frustrated ang nakababata kasi nga hindi niya alam kung paano nalaman ng best friend niya na may feelings pala ito sa kaniya.

Pangalawa—at ang mas nakahihigit sa lahat—anong gagawin ngayon ni Sehun sa sinabing “Please make me forget” ni Jongin?

“Baka kasi chance mo na ‘yan, Hun,” mahinahong payo niya sa kaibigan.

“Anong chance? Eh, paano kung—”

“Paano kung mag-work? Madaming paano, Hun, at alam ko na madami kang doubts at takot ngayon. Hindi mo ‘yon maiiwasan pero palagay ko it’s better to face those than have regrets in the future. Gets ba?” Walang narinig na sagot si Baek sa kaibigan pero alam niyang nakikinig ito.

“The opportunity to be with the love of your life is presenting itself to you, so bakit ka pa aayaw?”

“Natatakot nga ako, ‘di ba? Anong mangyayari sa amin—sa akin—kung hindi nag-work? Baka… mawala siya. Alam mo naman na I’d rather have him as a friend than lose him forever, kaya nga wala akong sinasabi sa kaniya, ‘di ba?”

Problemadong sumbong ni Sehun sa kaibigan. In times like this, Baekhyun never fails to give him comfort and assurance. Ayaw man niyang aminin sa sarili—dahil may love-hate relationship sila ni B—deep inside, best friend na rin ang turing niya sa mas nakatatanda.

“If your fear is greater than your love, Hun, pag-isipan mo kung mahal mo ba talaga si Jongin.” Napaisip si Sehun sa tinuran ng kaibigan.

“Kung hindi talaga kayo, tanggapin mo, wala tayong magagawa doon. Masakit? Oo. Tutulungan kitang maghanap ng bagong prospect, ‘wag kang mag-alala.”

“Tangina ka,” natatawa at maluha-luha si Sehun sa suhestyon ng kaibigan.

“Seryoso nga! Bye na, may gagawin pa ako.”

“Salamat, B,” sinserong paalam niya sa kaibigan bago niya narinig ang dial tone ng cellphone niya.

Ang sabi nga nila, “The only thing you have to fear is fear itself” dahil sa oras na makaramdam ka ng takot, magkakaroon ka ng tali na pumipigil sa’yo. Isang anino na laging nasa likod mo at sa oras na mapansin mo, hinding-hindi mo na mababalewala.

It is an inevitable thing. Fear is always bound to happen, but the question is: would you let it consume you?

Nakatitig lang si Sehun sa kaibigan habang kumakain. Hindi niya alam kung paano sisimulan—itatanong niya ba kagad kung anong ibig sabihin ni Jongin kagabi o hahayaan niya na lang kasi baka naman nakalimutan na ‘yon ng kaibigan?

“I was serious, you know?” Biglang bigkas ni Jongin at muntikan nang mabilaukan si Sehun.

“A-Ano?”

“I’ve known for a long time, Hun,” Jongin calmly confessed while munching on the food in front of him. He was oddly calm, a stark contrast to the conundrum that the person in front of him is having.

“Paano mo nalaman? May nagsabi ba—”

“Does it really matter?” Putol niya sa litanya ng kaibigan. Natahimik si Sehun.

“So?” Tanong ni Jongin na parang ganoon lang kabilis ang pagdedesisyon sa gusto niyang mangyari. It was unnerving for Sehun to see how relaxed Jongin is.

“Hindi ganoon kadali ‘yon, Ni.” Paano niya ba ipapaliwanag kay Jongin na madami ang nakataya sa gagawin nila? Higit sa lahat, anong pumasok sa isip ng kaibigan at paano niya naisip ang lahat ng ito?

“Wait, ha,” simula niya, “I know you are heartbroken, but I just want to know: what made you think that this is a good idea? Best friends tayo, Jongin. Kaya nga wala akong ginawa, ‘di ba? Kasi best friends tayo?”

“We both need this, Hun. You have been a part of my life for years now… There’s a big chance that it would work…”

Hindi maiwasang mapansin ni Sehun kung paanong ang pinapaandar ni Jongin ay lohika. ‘Yun ba dapat? Sa isang relasyon, papasok ka kasi it seems logical? Tama ba ‘yon? Paano ang ‘love’? Ayos lang kahit walang ganoon? Kaya ba ni Sehun na sumugal?

Naalala niya tuloy ang sinabi ni Baekhyun: it’s better to face his fears and doubts than to have regrets in the future. Madaming posibilidad, madaming “what if” o “paano kung” perong kung aayawan niya ‘to, alam niya na ang mga “what if” ngayon ay magiging “what could’ve been”.

Mas ayaw niya ‘yon kasi nga, at least, sa mga “what if” niya, may kontrol pa siya sa kung anong mangyayari, may kapangyarihan siyang baguhin at idirekta ang agos. Walang ganoon sa “what could’ve been” puro pantasya ka na lang, hanggang imagination mo na lang kung baga.

Malay mo, ‘di ba? Malay mo ngayon lang ‘yung ‘logic’ na ‘yan ni Jongin. Siguro sa ngayon, ‘yan ang dahilan ng best friend niya kung bakit sila papasok sa relasyon na ito pero baka sa hinaharap, maging love na.

Malay natin.

“Sigurado ka ba dito, Ni?”


	3. Chapter 3

Tatlong buwan na mula noong araw na pumayag siya sa sinabi ni Jongin. Araw-araw, sinusubukan niya na ipakita kay Jongin kung gaano niya ito kamahal. Noong una, sobrang nahihiya siya at hindi niya alam kung papaano pakikitunguhan si Jongin. He’s glad that his best friend and now-boyfriend is there to coax him out of his shell. Kinikilig siya kapag iniisip niya ‘yon kasi nakikita niya na hindi lang siya ‘yung nag-e-effort sa relasyon nila.

May takot pa rin, siyempre. As much as Sehun wants to delude himself that the sweet gestures from Jongin are actions of love, he knows better. Alam niya na… ang pagmamahal na mayroon si Jongin para sa kaniya ay tulad pa rin ng sa isang kaibigan. 

A part of him—the most unnecessarily rational side of his brain—tells him that he should prepare for the worst. Malaki ang posibilidad na ‘yon at hindi niya pwedeng basta-basta na lang balewalain. Alam niya kasi na siya ‘yung mas talo. 

The moment that he decided to go for this opportunity, he pledged to give his all. Sehun will fight and strive to make his best friend love him. 

Sabay silang pumapasok araw-araw at may mga umaga pa nga na nakakasalubong nila si Taehyun kasama ‘yung bagong jowa niya… Sa mga pagkakataong ‘yon, hindi mapigilan ni Sehun na higpitan ang hawak sa kamay ni Jongin na umaaktong parang hangin lang na dumaan ang ex-boyfriend niya, parang hindi niya kilala. Hindi alam ni Sehun kung good o bad sign ‘yun. 

Siguro alam ni Jongin ang ibig sabihin ng paghigpit ng hawak niya kasi ibinabalik niya ito kay Sehun. Sa tuwing ginagawa niya ‘yon, hindi alam ni Sehun kung sinusubukan ba ni Jongin na bigyan siya ng assurance o humuhugot siya ng lakas mula kay Sehun. 

“Hun,” malumanay na tawag sa kaniya ni Jongin. Hindi alam ni Sehun kung bakit ganito ang boses ni Jongin, laging kalmado, malumanay pero nakapang-aakit. 

“Hmmm?” Hinarap niya ito at pinasalikop ang kanilang mga daliri. 

“Date tayo?” 

Hindi mapigilan na mapangisi ni Sehun, pilit tinatago ang kilig. Madaming beses na silang nag-date ni Jongin pero ito ‘yung unang pagkakataon na opisyal na inaya siya ni Jongin. 

“Saan?”

“No, babe, I asked and now, you choose.” 

_Babe daw, okay. Putangina, Sehun, kumalma ka._ Sa gilid ng kaniyang mga mata, nahagip ng paningin niya si Baekhyun. 

“Uhm, text na lang kita, Ni,” paalam niya habang sinusundan ng tingin si Baekhyun. 

“Huh? Bakit?”

“Wait lang, hahabulin ko lang si B. May sasabihin lang ako sa kaniya,” nagmamadaling bigkas ng nakababata. 

“I’ll go with—”

“Bawal!” Mabilisang pigil ni Sehun. Alam niyang hindi naiiintindihan ni Jongin kung bakit siya nagkakaganito pero siya rin naman, hindi niya alam. 

“Uhm, ah, I mean, text na nga lang kita, 15 minutes lang naman ‘to,” paalam ni Sehun bago tinakbo ang kinaroroonan ng kaibigan. Pagkadating niya doon, mabilisan niyang hinablot si Baekhyun habang naglalakad, ang itsura tuloy nila ngayon ay parang kinakaladkad ni Sehun ang kaibigan. 

“Hoy, Sehun?! Saan mo ko dadalhin?” Tumigil sila sa likod ng building. Nakayuko si Sehun at pagod na pagod, ang kaniyang mga kamay ay nakasuporta sa kaniyang mga tuhod.

“Napano ka?”

“Pasampal nga, B. One time lang. Wag masyadong malakas… pampagising lang, ganoon.” May ngiti sa mga labi ni Sehun kahit may mga pawis na namumuo sa gilid ng noo niya. 

“Nahihibang ka na ba?” 

“B, tinawag ako ni Jongin na ‘babe’.” Hindi makapaniwalang kwento niya sa kaibigan. “Putangina, Baek?! Shit, tinawag niya akong ‘babe’.” 

  


Dalawang buwan na lang at mag-g-graduate na sila. Hindi makapaniwala ni Sehun na malapit nang matapos ang mga taon nila sa kolehiyo at higit sa lahat, mas lalong hindi siya makapaniwala na umabot sila ng 8 months ni Jongin. 

Madaming pagkakataon na hindi sila magkaintindihan dahil pareho silang stressed sa kani-kanilang thesis papers pero hindi natatapos ang araw na hindi sila nagbabati. Siguro, mas nakatulong na naging mag-best friends sila bago sila humantong sa ganito. 

“Shit, Hun. I’m so stressed,” maktol ni Jongin. Pareho sila ngayong naka-upo sa sahig at nakaharap sa laptop. Liningon ni Sehun si Jongin at hinila palapit. Like a well-engraved pattern, the older of the two automatically buried his head at the crook of his boyfriend’s neck while the younger is softly caressing his hair, offering him some comfort. 

“Do you want to take a nap muna?” Tumango si Jongin at tumayo mula sa pagkaka-upo nila. Dumiretso ito sa likod kung saan may malawak na sofa at sigurado si Sehun na malaki pa ang sofa na ‘yon sa kama niya sa apartment.

Tinuloy ni Sehun ang ginagawa niya nang makita niyang maayos na ang posisyon ni Jongin pero parang mag ibang plano ito dahil bigla na lamang siyang kinalabit nito.

“Bakit?”

“Dito ka,” tapik ni Jongin sa tabi niya at sino ba naman si Sehun para tumanggi? Pagkapatay niya ng kaniyang laptop, agad siyang humiga sa tabi ni Jongin. 

“Ang baby mo talaga, Ni,” Sehun teased. 

“Baby mo… baby mo ‘ko, ‘di ba?” The younger giggled. 

“Tulog na, Ni. I love you.” Hindi mapigilang sabihin ni Sehun. He felt how his boyfriend suddenly became tense at his words. A bitter smile graced his lips. 

“I... “ Immediately, he silenced his boyfriend. As much he wants to hear those words from Jongin, he could not force those out of him. They should not even be forced in the first place.

“It’s okay, Ni. I understand. Sleep na, I’ll wake you up after an hour.” Jongin tightened his hug around Sehun and kissed the crown of his head. 

“Thank you, Hun.” 

Hindi magawang makatulog ni Sehun. Natatakot siya sa kung anong hawak ng bukas, ng hinaharap para sa kanila. Maraming posibilidad—masakit at masasaya. Hindi niya alam kung alin doon ang patutunguhan nila. Ang tanging hiling niya lang ay maging masaya sila sa huli kahit hindi sila sa huli at kung sakaling mangyari ‘yon, sana matanggap niya, sana mahanap niya ang para sa kaniya. 

  


“Jongin!” Tawag ni Sehun nang nakita niya ang boyfriend na parang may hinahanap. Pagkalingon, agad itong tumakbo at sinalubong siya ng mahigpit na yakap. 

“Bakit hindi ka umupo kasama nila Mama? They were looking for you.”

“Congrats, Mr. Lande—joke, Laude pala,” Sehun said cheekily, not bothering to answer his question. Nakakahiya naman kasing sumama sa mga upuan para sa pamilya ng mga nagtapos, ‘di ba? Kasalukuyang nasa bewang niya ang mga braso ni Jongin habang nakapatong naman ang kaniya sa balikat nito. 

“I would never have done it without you,” seryosong saad niya. Isang mainit na ngiti na lang ang nasagot ni Sehun dahil sa pagwawala ng kaniyang tiyan… Mali ata ‘yung sinabi nilang mga paru-paro kasi sa tuwing ganiyan ang mga tingin ni Jongin sa kaniya, parang may dragon na nagwawala at patuloy na nagbubuga ng apoy. 

‘Yung mga mata ni Jongin ay kasing misteryoso at lalim ng karagatan—delikado, nakalulunod, at nakamamatay. Iniisip niya na sana laging ganito kasaya ang mga titig ni Jongin, sana kahit kailan ay hindi ito mabahiran ng lungkot. Kapag ganito ang ligaya na bumabakas sa mga mala-talang mga mata ng kasintahan, may mainit na humaplos sa kaniyang puso—masaya siya pero gusto niyang umiyak. 

“Mahal kita, Ni,” sinserong saad niya, “Hindi mo kailangang sagutin. Alam kong hindi ka pa handa. I just want you to know that I am very proud of you and whatever happens, I will always be by your side. I love you, Jongin.”

“Wait for me, Hun. I’m getting there…” Balik ni Jongin bago siya sinalubong ng isang halik sa labi. 

The initial kiss was tentative, as if the older was testing the waters. He was searching for something, a sort of approval in his lover’s orbs. Perhaps, Sehun’s eyes mirrored his desires because the next thing he knew, Jongin was kissing him passionately, full of fervor and want. 

Sehun’s heart was bursting. Ito ba ‘yung pakiramdam? Parang isang firework na sumasabog, pinipinturahan ang madilim na gabi ng milyun-milyong makikinang na kulay. 

This is drowning and breathing at the same time. When the kiss ended, both of them immediately found each other’s eyes. Their gazes spoke of silent promises, gratitude for the years of friendship, and hope for the future.

_“Someday,” Sehun thought, “I would be able to hear those words from Jongin.”_

  


_Patawad, sapagkat kailangan na natin lumisan,_

_At kalimutan ang mga salitang binitiwan_

from nini: 

gonna have drinks with the guys later, wanna come?

Tatlong buwan makalipas ang graduation nila, maswerte si Sehun dahil nakahanap siya kagad ng trabaho sa isang online magazine. Siyempre, simula siya sa pinakamababa na pwesto kaya ang daming utos sa kaniya. Research doon, research dito. Paggawa daw ng Kape si Ma’am tapos si Sir na rin. 

Lumipat na rin siya ng tirahan. Wala naman kasi siyang kotse at medyo may kalayuan ‘yung trabaho niya. Umuupa siya ngayon sa isang condo na malapit sa building na pinagtatrabahuhan niya. Inisip niya na mas ayos na gumastos siya kaysa araw-araw siyang puyat dahil sa biyahe. 

Minsan, hindi niya na natatawagan si Jongin dahil sa sobrang pagod. Napangiti si Sehun nang maalala ‘yung pinag-usapan nila ni Jongin nung nakaraan. 

“Hindi ka nag-text kagabi,” nakasimangot na sermon ni Jongin sa kaniya. Gustong matawa ni Sehun sa itsura ni Jongin ngayon: naka-pout, nakakunot ang noo, at salubong ang mga kilay. Naalala niya tuloy ‘yung litrato ni Jongin nung baby pa siya, bakit walang nagbago?

“Sorry na po,” sabi ni Sehun, sabay lapit kay Jongin. “Alam mo naman na bago pa lang ako, ‘di ba? Paano ako ma-pro-promote kung hindi ko susundin ‘yung mga boss ko?”

Jongin clicked his tongue, “Lagi ka kasing pagod. Lipat ka na lang sa’kin. I can give you a higher pay.” Biglang natawa si Sehun sa narinig niya. 

“I’m serious!” 

“O, sige. Ano gagawin natin doon?” Hamon ni Sehun. “Maglalandian?”

“Excuse me, babe. Unlike you, I am very professional,” his boyfriend answered proudly.

“Utot mo, Kim Jongin. Kilala ko ‘yang kalandian mo. Nung inaya mo akong mag-lunch nung minsan, akala ko saan tayo kakain pero nilandi mo lang ako for one hour sa kotse mo.”

His boyfriend smirked and caressed his lips using his thumb. “Your fault. These lips are damn inviting like they are made for kissing and suck—”

“Shhhhh! Maharot ka! Ang ingay ng mouth mo, Ni!” Pigil ni Sehun. Liningon niya ang paligid at nang mapansin wala naman nanonood o nakikinig sa kanila, nakahinga siya nang malalim. 

“‘Yang mouth mo ang maingay,” Jongin replied the moment Sehun removed the hand that was covering his mouth. He laughed upon Sehun’s surprised and embarrassed face. 

He was woken up from his reverie and sighed sadly, looking at the amount of work in front of him then to Jongin’s message. 

to nini:

sorry, ni. i think i'll pass :(

Sehun was answering some e-mails when a notification for instagram appeared: @zkdlin posted a photo on instagram. Smiling, Sehun clicked the notification, but it was erased upon seeing the person beside Jongin: on his left side was Kris while Taehyun was on his left. 

“Oh…” 

As far as Sehun knew, Taehyun was never one of the “guys” so why was he there? 

It all went downhill from there. 

  


_Ngunit, lagi mong tatandaan_

_Na sa pagitan ng bawat dulo,_

_Sa araw-araw na pagikot ng mundo,_

_Ipapabaon ko sa'yo ang aking pag-ibig._

Pinilit ni Sehun na kalimutan na lang ‘yung nakita niya pero alam niya na isa ‘yon sa mga pinakakinatatakutan niya. When fear comes, it doesn’t just consume you: it devours you. 

Wala rin namang nabanggit si Jongin sa kaniya. Hindi niya binanggit kasi hindi importante o dahil may ayaw siyang pag-usapan. Sa mga text messages naman nila, katulad lang ng dati kung umakto si Jongin. 

Sehun’s aware that he is overthinking, but could anyone blame him? Siguro kailangan niya na talagang tanungin si Jongin kasi nga ‘di ba, communication is always the key. With that in mind, Sehun reached for his phone and clicked Jongin’s number. 

The ringing of the phone did nothing to calm his nerves. What would he say in the first place? Sehun does not want to sound like a jealous, insecure boyfriend. 

“Hello, babe?” 

“M-May itatanong ako sa’yo pero ‘wag kang magagalit, ha?” Inisip ni Sehun na umatras na lang kaya siya? Pero alam niya na dadalhin niya itong mabigay na bagay sa dibdib niya kung hindi niya gagawin ‘to. 

“Oh,” Jongin paused. “What is it?” 

“Promise ka muna na hindi ka magagalit.” Nakapikit si Sehun habang hinihintay ang sagot ni Jongin. 

“I’ll try… Promise. Did you do anything stupid?” There was mirth in Jongin’s voice and it seemed to do the trick on Sehun because he felt a little lighter.

“Nakita ko kasi ‘yung pinost mo sa IG. K-Kasama mo pala si Taehyun?” There was silence on the other line. It’s making Sehun tremble. In his mind, he is chastising himself. 

“Oh, that. Did it bother you?” Wala siyang naririnig mula sa kabilang linya maliban sa boses nito, mukhang nasa opisina si Jongin. 

_Yes._

“Hindi naman,” pagsisinungaling niya, “Nagulat lang ako… Okay na ba kayo?”

“We’re civil, Hun. He was with Chanwoo.” May sumakit sa bandang dibdib ni Sehun nang marinig ang lamig ng boses ni Jongin. 

“Sabi ko, promise mo na hindi ka magagalit,” kinakabahang utas ni Sehun. Narinig niya ang malalim na paghinga ni Jongin sa kabilang linya. 

“I’m not… Just tired. I’ll call you later, okay?” 


	4. Chapter 4

Nakapikit si Jongin habang nakaharap sa bintana ng opisina niya. Naalala niya ‘yung pag-uusap nila ni Sehun kanina. Guilt was eating him alive. Kahit wala naman siyang ginawa, mayroon pa ring mabigat na bagay sa dibdib niya.

Parang pelikula na bumalik sa kaniya ang mga nangyari kahapon nang binuksan niya ang kaniyang mga mata. Alam niyang dapat niyang sabihin kay Sehun pero ayaw niya itong masaktan. Hindi rin siya makapaniwala na lumampas na sila ng isang taon.

For the past year, Sehun has been the epitome of a perfect boyfriend. Not once did he feel rushed about loving Sehun back because Sehun was patient like that. He knows that he is being unfair, but he is trying his best to reciprocate what the younger feels.

Para kay Jongin, hindi makukumpleto ang mga taon niya sa kolehiyo kung wala si Sehun. Sobrang sanay na siya sa presensya nito at mas lalo na simula noong naging magkasintahan na sila.

Hindi na siya sanay na hindi tinatawagan si Sehun kapag gabi. Tuwing tambak ang trabaho at problema niya sa opisina, isang tawa lang mula kay Sehun, nawawala na ang bigat sa dibdib niya. Minsan, tuwing bumibili siya ng mga groceries, napapansin niya na lang pagka-uwi niya na puro gusto ni Sehun ang nabili niya. Jongin hates strawberry, but his fridge has a tub of strawberry cheesecake ice cream. He is awed by how Sehun’s mere presence brings comfort to him.

Lagi siyang napapangiti kapag bumabalik sa isipan niya ‘yung mga panahong ini-inis niya si Sehun. Paano ba naman? Mukhang pusa na iniwan ng may-ari. Mapupungay ang mga mata na parang kapag tinitigan mo nang matagal, makukumbinsi ka nitong ibigay ang lahat ng meron ka.

Higit doon, mas napapangiti siya sa init na dulot ng mga ngiti at yakap ni Sehun. Madaming beses na siyang nalalagutan ng hininga tuwing nginingitian siya nito… Mas maliwanag ang paligid at mas masaya siya kapag nasisilayan niya ang matatamis na ngiti ng nakababata.

Sa mga panahon na nasa bisig niya si Sehun, ayaw niya na itong umalis kasi pakiramdam niya, ‘yun ang tama… Doon mas palagay ang puso niya, mas kalmado at tahimik lahat.

Hindi niya na matiis. Tiningnan ni Jongin ang mga business proposal na kailangan niyang basahin. “ _This can wait until tomorrow,_ ” sabi niya sa isip niya at mabilis na kinuha ang susi.

With a box of donuts and milk tea for his boyfriend, Jongin waited with bated breath for his boyfriend to answer the phone. Kasalukuyan siyang nasa labas ng condo ni Sehun. Minsan, pumasok na rin sa isip niya na ayain na lang si Sehun na tumira kasama siya. Nag-re-rent lang kasi ito tapos hindi naman ganoon kalaki ‘yung space at wala pang privacy—tatlo kasi sila doon sa condo.

Hindi tuloy sila makapag-SOP.

“Ni?” Rinig ni Jongin ang antok sa boses ni Sehun. Sumimangot siya, “ _was he sleeping already?_ ” Tanong niya sa isip niya.

“Can you… come down for a second? Sleepy ka na ba?”

“Huh,” sagot ni Sehun, “anong meron?” Pahikab na tanong niya.

“Nasa baba ako ng condo mo…” Hindi niya alam pero bigla siyang nahiya na aminin ‘yon. Biglang uminit ang pisngi niya at kinailangan niyang umubo ng ilang beses.

“Right now? As in, right now _now_?” Hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni Sehun. Bahagya siyang natawa nang napansing nawala na ang antok sa boses nito.

“Yes, babe. Right now now.”

“Shit, wait.” ‘Yun lang ang narinig ni Jongin bago binaba ni Sehun ang tawag.

Nakasandal si Jongin sa sasakyan niya nang marinig niya ang tawag ni Sehun.

“Ni!” Sigaw ni Sehun. Paglingon ni Jongin, nakita niya ang lakad-takbo na ginagawa ni Sehun para makarating sa kaniya. Mahina siyang napatawa.

“Hi,” bati niya nang nasa harap niya na ito. Mas lumawak pa ang ngiti ni Jongin nang mapansin ang suot ni Sehun: hoodie niya. Medyo natawa si Jongin kasi ang luwag ng hoodie para sa katawan ni Sehun. Hindi naman kasi nag-wo-workout si Sehun tapos lumaki siya hindi tabain kahit ang hilig-hilig sa junk foods. Napabuntong-hininga si Jongin nang biglang may naalala…

“Akala ko ba, bawal muna junk foods,” may nangiinis na ngiti sa mga labi ni Sehun. Walang nagawa si Jongin kung ‘di umirap at umiling na lamang. Nawala kasi sa isip niya na binabawalan niya pala si Sehun sa kaka-junk food niya.

“Ngayon lang ‘to,” giit niya… na parang mas kinukumbinse ang sarili kaysa kay Sehun. Dinala ni Jongin si Sehun sa may hood ng sasakyan niya at pagkarating doon, agad niya itong binuhat pataas kaya may maliit na sigaw na kumawala kay Sehun.

“Kaya ko kasi! Pasimple pa ‘to.” Jongin chuckled. Nasa gitna siya ngayon ng mga hita ni Sehun.

“Cute mo,” biglang sabi ni Jongin. Hindi naman napigilan ni Sehun ang pamumula ng mga pisngi niya.

“Kinilig ako, hug mo ‘ko,” ganti naman ni Sehun.

“Gladly.” Tulad ng dati, agad natagpuan ni Jongin ang sarili na binabaon ang mukha sa may leeg ni Sehun. “Bagong ligo ang baby ko,” puna niya nang maamoy ang sabon ni Sehun.

“Bakit ang lambing mo ngayon?” Rinig ni Jongin ang tuwa sa boses niya at hindi niya napigilan na mas higpitan pa ang kaniyang yakap.

“Miss na kita…” Ramdam niyang nanigas si Sehun.

“Shit,” mura ni Jongin sa isip niya. “Sehun, no,” pero tila ba huli na para doon.

“BABY, HINDI KO NA KAYA. Sobrang saya ko na muli—”

“Shhhh!’ Takip ni Jongin sa bibig ni Sehun. The said man is giggling uncontrollably in spite of the hand on his mouth.

“Why do you even like that song?” Kunot ang noo ni Jongin pero walang kagat sa mga salita niya.

“Wala ka kasing taste?”

Nakatitig si Jongin kay Sehun nang bigla siyang may naalala. Again, he was consumed by guilt. Ito naman kasi ang pinakadahilan kung bakit siya nagpunta dito,’di ba? Binaon niya ang ulo sa may dibdib ni Sehun. Sa may batok niya, naramdaman niya ang paglalaro ng mga daliri ni Sehun.

“I… I have something to tell you,” panimula ni Jongin.

“Hmm?”

“Promise me that you won’t get mad.”

Biglang napangisi si Sehun. “Parang ako ‘yan kanina.”

“Taehyun and I talked.” Hindi pa rin matingnan ni Jongin si Sehun at nakabaon pa rin ang mukha niya sa dibdib nito. Naramdaman niya ang panandaliang pagtigil ng mga daliring naglalaro sa buhok niya pero agad din silang nagpatuloy.

“Tapos?” Jongin detected a strain in Sehun’s voice.

“He told me… that he wants to… try again.” Napasinghap ang kasintahan dahil sa narinig sa kaniya. Ramdam ni Jongin ang tensyon na nagmumula kay Sehun, sa pagitan nila.

“Anong sabi mo?”

“You don’t have to worry, Hun. I told him that we’re together and I… I don’t plan on breaking up with you.” Mabilis na agap ni Jongin na parang may pinapatunayan kay Sehun.

“Anong naramdaman mo?” Biglang tanong ni Sehun pagkatapos ang halos isang minutong katahimikan,

“Huh?” Hindi inasahan ni Jongin ang tanong na ‘yon. “I… What?”

“Tumingin ka nga sa’kin, Ni,” utos ni Sehun at kinulong ang mga pisngi ni Jongin sa kaniyang palad para magkatitigan sila.

“Umasa ka, ‘no?” Malumanay ang boses ni Sehun pero bakas ang mga luha sa kaniyang mata. Kumunot ang noo ni Jongin sa nakita at nang sandaling ‘yon, parang natuon lahat ng pansin niya sa pagkinang ng mga mata ni Sehun. Nakaramdam siya ng galit at sakit sa nakita, at parang may kamay na mariing pumipiga sa puso niya. Gusto niyang sumigaw, gusto niyang kausapin si Sehun at magmakaawa na wag na siyang umiyak pero kahit isang tunog, walang lumalabas mula sa kaniya. Nahihirapan siyang huminga.

He wants nothing more than to wipe those tears away… so that they won’t fall… so that Sehun would never have to shed a tear.

Siguro, may parte sa kaniya na umaasa kasi si Taehyun ang unang taong minahal niya. First love and first heartbreak, kung baga pero hindi niya gagawin ‘yon. Ipinangako niya sa sarili niya na gagawin niya ang lahat para maibalik ang pagmamahal na ibinibigay ni Sehun sa kaniya.

“Alam mo ba ‘yung kasabihang,” Sehun sniffed and looked up for awhile in an attempt to will his tears away, “love is sweeter the second time around?”

“What are you talking about, Oh Sehun?” Humigpit ang hawak ni Jongin sa bewang niya. Mainit at mabigat ang hangin sa dibdib niya. Kahit walang salamin sa harap, alam niyang nanghahamon ang kaniyang mga mata. Handang sumalakay sa oras na may mali siyang narinig mula kay Sehun.

“Siguro, Ni. It’s high time that we end this, don’t you think?”

 _Putangina_ , mura ni Jongin sa utak niya. Gusto niyang magalit at sumabatan si Sehun. Nangangati ang kamao niya, gusto niyang hampasin ang hood ng kotse niya pero alam niyang matatakot si Sehun kapag ginawa niya ‘yon. Sa gitna ng nag-aalab na galit at kaba, pilit kinalma ni Jongin ang nararamdaman.

“Fuck, no. Say that one mor—”

“C’mon, Ni. Listen to me,” he cut Jongin off. “I will always be unsure, Jongin because I know where you and I stand on this relationship. Clearly, we are not on the same page,” rason niya.

“But I’m getting there! You promise me, you’d wait for me!” Sakit ang bumabalot sa mga mata ni Jongin. Hindi niya alam kung saan galing ang punyal na mariin at dahan-dahang pumupunit sa dibdib niya at parang may mabigat na bato na nakadagan sa kaniya, nahihirapan siyang huminga.

“Exactly, Ni. Don’t you think it’s wrong to force you? Love should never be forced, Ni. It develops naturally. What we are doing is pressuring and forcing you, paano kung sa hinaharap, ma-realize mo na hindi mo pala ako mahal? Na napilitan o na-pressure ka lang? It’s better to end it n—”

“Sa isang taon natin, ni minsan, hindi ko naramdaman ‘yang mga pinagsasabi mo. Pressure? Force? I am doing this because I want to love you… Can’t you see? Sinusubukan ko naman, ‘di ba? Just wait, please. I am getting there. I promise.”

Pakiramdam ni Jongin para siyang may hinahabol… parang mauubusan na siya ng oras… parang may mawawala sa kaniya kung hindi siya kumilos. Hindi siya makahinga kasi natatakot siya—baka maiwan siya, baka hindi niya mahabol ‘yung dapat niyang habulin, baka mawala si Sehun sa kaniya.

“Baka naguguluhan ka lang. I’ve been your best friend for years now. You cannot confuse love for comfort and companionship. When you love someone, you find comfort and companionship in that person pero in some cases, you can be comfortable with someone without loving them romantically.”

“Do not put words into my mouth, Sehun!” Sigaw ni Jongin at bahagyang umatras mula kay Sehun. Bumaba ang huli mula sa kotse ni Jongin at sinundan ito.

“Calm down, Ni,” paalala ni Sehun habang pilit na hinahawakan ang kaliwang kamay ni Jongin pero patuloy siyang tinataboy ng huli.

“I am not putting words into your mouth. I am just trying to make you see things. We started out wrong, Jongin.”

“You told me that you’ll make me forget…” Mahinang bigkas ni Jongin. Halos walang marinig si Sehun pero ramdam niya na para kay Jongin, pang-iiwan ang ginagawa niya.

“ _Leaving is different from setting you free, Jongin,”_ Sehun thought.

“There, you said it—hindi mo pa siya makalimutan,” malungkot na ngumiti si Sehun kay Jongin.

Jongin realized what he just said. He pointed out the agreement that started it all… that Sehun will help him forget and bringing that up until now? It just confirmed how he is still not completely over Taehyun.

“No, that’s not what I…”

“You do not have to say anything, Ni,” Sehun said, looking straight into his eyes despite the tears forming in his. “I am sorry, but I cannot make you forget him. I can only make you forget about the pain.” Sehun paused.

“Tell me, are you still hurting?” Jongin shook his head. “See? My job here is done.”

“You have been thinking of this for awhile,” akusa ni Jongin.

“Hindi, Ni. I have prepared myself for this noong simula pa lang,” saad ni Sehun at lumapit sa kaniya. “I want you to be happy kahit na hindi ako.” Wala sa sariling pumikit si Jongin nang maramdaman ang marahang pagdampi ng mga labi ni Sehun at sandaling ‘yon, nakalimutan niya ang poot, sakit, galit, at kaba na nararamdaman niya.

Pero lahat ng masasayang bagay ay may katapusan. Diretso ang kaniyang tingin sa mga mata ni Sehun. Nalulunod siya sa pagmamahal na nakikita niya. Hindi niya naman itatanggi, noong nagsisimula pa lamang sila ni Sehun, gusto niyang makipagbalikan kay Taehyun pero habang tumatagal, sa tuwing tumitingin siya sa mga mata ni Sehun, gusto niya na lamang manatili doon.

“Ipangako mo na magiging masaya ka, na hahanapin mo kung sino talaga ‘yung mahal mo. Salamat sa mga panahong kasama ka na kahit alam kong hindi ako ‘yung nandiyan sa puso mo, I still experienced how is it like to be loved by you,” Sehun whispered and the next thing he knew, Jongin was staring at Sehun’s retreating back.

_Hindi niya nahabol…_

_Nais kong ialay sa'yo ang aking puso,_

_Bilang pamamaalam sa ating pagibig —_

_Sa ating muntik nang pag-ibig._


	5. Chapter 5

Sinubukan ni Jongin na hanapin ang “better this way” na tinutukoy ni Sehun. Halos apat na araw na mula nang huli niya itong makita. Ngayon, hinihintay niya si Taehyun… Hindi niya alam kung bakit niya ginagawa ‘to, sa totoo lang. Sa loob loob niya, alam niya na hindi siya nagpunta dito para makipag-ayos kay Taehyun.

Because even though Taehyun is his first love and first heartbreak or that the idea of love being sweeter the second time around—that is all that Taehyun is for him: an idea. Isang nosyon lang si Taehyun ng imahinasyon niya, isang konsepto…

“Hi, Kai,” Jongin flinched at the nickname. Mas gusto niya ‘yung ‘Nini’.

“So… Are you here kasi wala na kayo ni Sehun?” Tumaas ang kilay ni Jongin sa narinig. Sarkastiko siyang napatawa sa narinig. Wala na? Sila ni Sehun?

“No,” he answered darkly, not quite liking Taehyun’s presence. “I came here for a closure. Yes, wala na kami ni Sehun, but it doesn’t mean that I came to you because of that.”

“Why are you here, then?” The man challenged.

“Did you not hear what I just said? Closure. Let’s end things here and leave the past be.” Dinukot ni Jongin ang pitaka niya at humugot ng kaunting pera.

“Also, Sehun and I may have broken up, but that won’t last for long…” Wika ni Jongin bago iwan si Taehyun.

Ang gaan ng pakiramdam ni Jongin nang makarating siya sa kotse niya kasi nabitawan niya na ang mga pasanin niya sa nakaraan. Nagsisisi siya na ngayon niya lang ito ginawa dahil kung ganoon ang ginawa niya, baka hindi sila umabot pa sa ganito ni Sehun.

Huli na ba para sabihin niya na mahal niya na si Sehun? Ito siguro ang problema kung nahulog ka sa best friend mo. Dahil hindi mo alam kung saan nagsimula, kung kailan nagbago, o baka ganito na talaga mula pa sa simula at hindi mo lang napansin kasi nasanay ka na sa ganoong pakiramdam.

Perhaps, Jongin has always been in love with Sehun ever since. It’s just that he failed to realize that the comfort he gets out of the other’s presence or the urge to constantly end his day with talking to Sehun were in fact love and not just friendship. It is the little things that people constantly overlook…

Now that he thought of it, na-realize ni Jongin na noong college sila, bago siya magdesisyon, iniisip niya muna kung matutuwa ba si Sehun sa gagawin niya. Para kasi sa kaniya, gusto niya na laging proud ang huli dahil sa lahat, ang pinakahinihintay niya sa dulo ng bawat awarding ceremony ay ang mga papuri at yakap ni Sehun.

Isang malalim na buntong-hininga ang pinakawalan ni Jongin. Nasa parking lot pa rin siya hanggang ngayon at kanina pa umaandar ang makina ng sasakyan niya pero nakatingin lamang siya sa langit. Madalas kapag nakakaramdam siya ng stress sa trabaho, tumitingin lang siya sa langit at naghahanap ng katahimikan… pero ngayon, parang hindi ito sapat, may kulang, may nawawala, may hindi tama.

“Sehun… Sehun… What am I going to do with you?”

Ilang beses sinubukan ni Jongin na tawagan o i-text si Sehun pero hindi ito sumasagot. Nauubusan na siya ng pasensya at umaapaw na ang frustrations niya.

“Why isn’t he answering his damn phone!” Inis na sigaw niya nang biglang tumawag sa kaniya si Sehun.

“Hello, why weren’t you answering your phone?”

“Jongin, we need time away from each other,” rason ni Sehun. “It’s better this way.”

“I don’t see the better part in this, Hun. I am fucking up every day without you. I love you… Come back, please.”

“See,” sagot ni Sehun, “you have been so used to me being there—”

“No, makinig ka sa akin. Ikaw ang hindi nakakakita. Yes, I am fucking things up without you, but that isn’t because I am used to you being with me,” he exhaled exasperatedly.

“Hindi mo ba naiintindihan? You are the reason why I could go on without falling apart. You are my anchor, Hun, and this… this is not just friendship. It has to be more than that…” Jongin paused, closing his eyes in frustration.

“I’m rambling, sorry,” he croaked, “never good with words.”

May ilang segundo na tanging paghinga lamang ng isa’t isa ang naririnig nila pero bakit sapat na ‘yon para makaramdam si Jongin ng katahimikan. It is as if his soul has come to rest after tirelessly searching for something. Dahil sa wakas, nahanap niya na.

“Just sleep, Ni,” Sehun finally whispered, “I know you are tired.”

“Kris!” Jongin yelled. “My man, kamusta ka?”

“Jongin,” tila bigong panimula niya, “you’ve been here for three days.”

“Wag ka ngang…” he slurred, “kill joy. Let’s drink! It’s all on me tonight!” Napangiwi si Kris sa mga walang laman na baso na nasa mesa ni Jongin. Ilang bote ang nasa harap niya pero mag-isa lang ito na umiinom.

“Cheers!”

Ilang oras na pero mukhang walang balak tumigil si Jongin. Halos dumoble na rin ang baso at bote na nasa harap niya. Kaya naman nang tinaas ni Jongin ang kamay niya upang tumawag ng waiter, agad itong pinigilan ni Kris.

“Gusto ko pang uminom!” Piglas ni Jongin.

“Tama na, Kai,” mahinahong bawal niya. “Ano bang problema? Ilang araw ka na dito pero hindi pa rin natin napag-uusapan.”

“Usap!” Tinaas ni Jongin ang kamay niya na parang ‘yon nga ang problema. “Anong usap? Ayaw niya nga akong kausapin, eh.” Sinipa niya ang mesa sa harap kaya ang daming nahulog at nabasag.

“Shit!” Mura ni Kris. “Tumigil ka nga, Jongin. Uwi na tayo,” aya pa niya.

“Hindi…” Iling naman niya, sabay tayo.

“Saan ka pupunta?!” Inis na tanong ng kaibigan at pinigilan siya sa kaniyang braso.

“Puntahan ko si Sehun. Tatanungin ko kung bakit ayaw niya akong kausapin.” Wala sa sariling sagot niya at pasura-suray na naglalakad. Ang dami niya pang nabangga pero wala siyang pakialam. Ilang mura na rin ang narinig niya pero hindi niya na pinansin.

“Jongin!” Habol sa kaniya ni Kris noong nasa parking lot na sila. “Hindi ka pwedeng mag-drive, lasing ka!”

“Kaya ko pa…” Mahinang sabi niya. Ilang beses siyang pumikit para mawala ang antok at pumasok sa sasakyan.

“Putangina,” mura ni Kris nang makita ang pagharurot ng sasakyan ni Jongin. Madalian siyang tumakbo papunta sa kotse niya at tinawagan si Sehun.

“Hello,” Bati niya kay Sehun nang umaandar na ang sasakyan niya. Hindi niya maalis-alis ang tingin sa itim na kotse ng kaibigan. Halos hindi na nga siya makahinga sa tuwing gumagawa ito ng mga traffic violation. Kayang kaya nila ‘yong lusutan. Ang tanging pinagdadasal niya lang ngayon ay ‘wag makatulog si Jongin habang nagmamaneho.

“Kris? Anong meron?” Sagot naman ni Sehun.

“Jongin, putangina.” Malutong na mura niya nang humarurot si Jongin kahit red light pa rin.

“Kris! Anong nangyari?!”

“Si Jongin kasi,” simula niya, hindi alam kung paano hahatiin ang atensyon, “nagmamaneho nang lasing. Gusto kang puntahan. Pwedeng bumaba ka na, please? Malapit na kami diyan.”

“Sehun, sorry. Naabala ka pa tuloy. Ang kulit kasi,” paumanhin sa kaniya ni Kris nang makalabas siya sa elevator. Tanaw pa rin kasi ang parking mula sa lobby at bumagsak ang puso niya nang nakita ang sasakyan ni Jongin dahil halatang iniwan lang ‘yon doon. “Buti naka-abot pa ‘to. Kadating ko sa kotse niya, tulog na siya.”

Ngayon niya lang nakita si Jongin na ganito: halos hindi makatayo nang maayos at parang wala sa sarili. “Bakit daw siya naglasing?”

“Dahil sa’yo?” Ngisi ng kausap. Agad namang kumunot ang noo niya. _Imposible_ , bulong niya sa sarili. “Tingnan mo,” hamon nito kay Sehun at humarap sa lalaking nakasandal sa kaniya.

“Jongin, gising. Andito si Sehun.” Mabilis pa sa alas-quattro na tumayo ito nang matuwid at minulat ang mata.

“Asan? Andiyan si Sehun, Kris?” Hindi na diretso magsalita si Jongin tapos ‘yung kaibigan pa niya, tinatawanan pa siya. Walang nagawa si Sehun kung hindi lumapit na lang.

“Jongin, baliw ka ba? Ilan ininom mo?!” Sermon niya dito.

“Sehun...” Instantly, Jongin caged him in his embrace. “Miss na miss na kita. Balik ka na, oh?” Iyak ni Jongin kaso ang problema nga, dahil ang hilig ni Jongin na ibaon ang mukha niya sa leeg ni Sehun, basang-basa tuloy ang leeg niya ng luha.

“Shhh,” pag-alo ni Sehun. “Uwi na tayo.”

“Kris,” tawag niya sa kaibigan, “pwede bang i-uwi natin si Nini sa condo niya. Alam mo namang may kasama ako sa condo. Nakakahiya.”

Minabuti nila na kotse na lang ni Jongin ang gamitin. Nasa harap ngayon si Kris habang silang dalawa ni Jongin ay nasa likod. Ang huli ay nakasandal sa balikat niya at mahigpit ang hawak sa kanang kamay niya. Paminsan-minsan, ma-aalimpumpungatan ito at hahanapin siya pero babalik rin sa pagtulog kapag nakita na siya.

Kagad silang nakarating sa condo ni Jongin at pahirapan ang pag-akyat sa kaniya. Paano ba naman, kay Sehun niya lang gustong kumapit? Hindi naman siya kayang suportahan ni Sehun kaya ilang beses silang natumba. Ilang beses rin niya palang pinaalis si Kris.

Naguluhan si Sehun nang biglang kumawala si Jongin sa kaniya at hinarap ang kaibigan na nasa likod nila. “Bakit mo kami sinusundan?” Lasing na sigaw ni Jongin. Hindi naman alam ni Sehun ang gagawin dahil baka may makarinig sa kanila.

“Shhh!” Pigil niya. “‘Wag kang maingay, Ni.” Hindi man lang nagpatinag si Jongin at sa halip, tinago pa siya sa likod.

“May gusto ka pa rin kay Sehun, ‘no?!” Akusa ni Jongin. Agad namang kumunot ang noo ni Sehun sa narinig—”pa rin”. Ibig sabihin…

“Pano kung oo?” Halata sa mukha ni Kris na nagbibiro lamang ito. Ayos naman sana kaso si Sehun ang nahihirapan dito.

“Aba, gago ka pala, eh!” 

"Jongin, kapag hindi ka tumigil, iiwan kita dito," sigaw ni Sehun nang akmang susugod si Jongin sa kaibigan. Agaran ang pagkatigil ni Jongin at mabilis na humarap sa kaniya. 

"Iiwan mo ako?" Paiyak na utas niya. Narinig niya ang mahina at nangiinis na pagtawa ni Kris sa likod. 

"Patay ka, Sehun, pinaiyak mo."

“Sehun,” pigil ni Kris sa kaniya nang isasara niya na ang pintuan. “Pag-usapan niyo ‘yan, please. Ngayon niya lang na-realize pero alam ko na mahal na mahal ka niyan simula pa dati.”

“Magkaibigan lang talaga kami, Kris. Tanggap ko na ‘yon.”

“Pipigilan niya ba akong pormahan ka nang walang dahilan? Nag-away pa nga kami noon pero binantaan niya ako. Ilang beses kong tinatanong kung bakit bawal kang talunin pero hindi siya makasagot.” Mariing tiningnan ni Sehun ang mukha ng kausap. Hinahanap ang kahit isang bahid ng kasinungalingan,

“Utang na loob, Oh Sehun. Ilang beses silang nag-break ni Taehyun noon pero ni minsan, hindi siya naglasing ng ganyan. Hindi siya naglasing ng tatlong gabi—”

“Anong tatlong gabi?” Takang tanong niya.

“Tatlong gabi na siya sa Toxic… laging ganyan. Bulag lang ang magsasabing hindi ka mahal ni Jongin. Ikaw lang ang tinitingnan niya nang ganyan.”

“Ganyan? Paano? Simula dati ganito na kami. Pinagsasabi mo diyan, ha?!” Inis na litanya ni Sehun. Pagod na siyang umasa at gustung-gusto niya nang patahimikin si Kris.

“Parang ikaw ang araw, buwan, at bituwin. Parang ikaw ang liwanag ng kalawakan at sayo nagmumula ang init ng daigdig. Para—”

“Hep!” Sigaw ni Sehun para patigilin si Kris. “Hindi ka ba kinikilabutan? Saan mo galing ‘yang mga pakulo mong ‘yan?”

Kris shrugged his shoulders before walking away, “Basta, Oh Sehun. ‘Yung bilin ko, ha? At ikaw na ang bahala kay Jongin!”

Sehun could only sigh as he watches Kris’ retreating back. With much effort, he somehow managed to bring Jongin into his room. Hindi siya makapaniwala na sa ilang taon nilang magkaibigan, ngayon lang siya mag-aalaga ng lasing na Jongin.

Kailangan niya pa bang palitang ng damit si Jongin? Yumuko siya ng konti at inamoy ito. “Shit, Ni,” mura niya, “amoy alak ka, kailangan kitang palitan ng damit.”

Tatayo na sana siya nang maramdaman niya ang mahigpit na pagkapit ni Jongin sa braso niya at ang pagkahila niya palapit dito. “Jongin!” Nagpupumiglas na sermon niya pero tila hindi man lang natinag si Jongin at mas lalo pa siyang niyakap. Bigla siyang natigil nang biglang bumukas ang nakapikit na mata ni Jongin.

Jongin was regarding him with a gentle gaze, as if he is trying to engrave in his mind all the details—the edges and curves of his face, the contours of his cheeks, the fairness of his skin, and the color of his lips. He is staring at him with tenderness and a level of intensity that is both gratifying and nerve-wracking.

“Hi,” bati ni Jongin habang patuloy na hinahaplos ang kaniyang pisngi. “Alam mo kapag nasa tabi kita, nawawala ang buwan sa langit. Wala siya doon kasi nandito ka.”

“A-Ano…” Utal na bigkas ni Sehun. “Sandali lang, ha? Kailangan mo na matulog, Jongin.”

“Ikaw ang buwan ko, Hun. Sa tuwing madilim, ikaw ang hahanapin kong ilaw. Kapag malamig ang gabi, ikaw ang dahilan kung bakit hindi ako giniginaw,” Jongin paused, pulling him closer.

“I have always liked the nights better than the days, do you know why? Because the moon reminds me of you: how I find tranquility, calmness, and serenity when I am with you. It is the feeling of comfort, of being home after a long day.”

“Jongin…”

“Hindi kumpleto ang isang araw kung wala ang buwan… Just like how my days are incomplete without you… that’s why I always need to talk to you, to hear your voice at the end of the day. Kahit isang segundo lang, kampante na ako,” wika ni Jongin bago ipikit ang mga mata.

Mamaya niya na lang papalitan ng damit si Jongin.

Jongin woke up with a searing headache. Kinapa niya ang espasyo sa tabi niya at napabangon siya nang mapansing wala siyang katabi. Asan si Sehun?

“Fuck,” he cursed, the throbbing on his temples is getting unbearable, but he has to know where Sehun is first. Gusto man niya itong tawagan, hindi niya naman alam kung saan ang telepono niya.

“Sehun?!” Sigaw niya nang pumunta siya sa kusina. Tiningnan niya na ang guest room at bawat silid pero wala pa rin. Against his better judgement, pagkakuha niya ng susi, agad siyang lumabas ng condo niya para hanapin si Sehun.

He was tapping his foot impatiently while waiting for the elevator to reach the ground. Upon hearing the elevator ding, he immediately bolted out of it only to bump at someone.

“Aray—Jongin?!” Bumaha ang gulat kay Jongin nang makilala ang boses na ‘yon.

“Sehun,” he sighed in relief at the sight of his love.

“Anong ginagawa mo—wait lang! Bakit naka-boxers ka lang?” Bigla siyang tinulak ni Sehun papasok ulit sa elevator. Ngayon lang napansin ni Jongin na, oo nga, boxers lang ang suot niya. Kahit sinong makakakita sa kaniya, agad na malalaman na kakagising niya lang. Dulot siguro ng kalasingan at panic.

“Maharot ka!” Kurot ni Sehun sa tagiliran niya, “bakit lumabas ka na boxers lang ang suot?!”

“Hindi ko napansin,” wala sa sariling sagot niya.

“Anong hindi mo napansin? Tanga ka ba?! Akala mo ba hindi ka pagkakaguluhan sa labas kung nagpakita kang nakaganyan lang?” Ang dami sigurong sinasabi ni Sehun pero walang pumapasok sa isip niya kasi hindi siya makapaniwala na nasa harap niya ngayon ‘yung isang buong linggo niyang hinahanap at hinihintay.

“Hoy, nakikinig ka b—” Hindi na napigilan ni Jongin ang sarili at hinila si Sehun palapit.

Jongin attacked Sehun’s lips in a passionate kiss. His left arm was snaked around the younger's waist while the other was caressing his nape. For a moment, he opened his eyes to see Sehun’s reaction and warmth enveloped his heart upon seeing how Sehun’s lids were tightly shut and his brows were furrowed in concentration.

Isinandal ni Jongin si Sehun sa elevator at mas pinalalim pa ang halik. Hindi niya maiwasang isipin na ganito niya gustong simulan ang bawat araw niya. Umaapaw ang intensidad sa kanilang mga mata nang humiwalay si Sehun mula sa halik. May sakit na bumalatay sa kaniyang dibdib kasi napagtanto niya na may wakas ang bawat masasayang oras pero gusto niyang maging makasarili at humiling ng walang hanggan kasama si Sehun.

Pagkapasok nila sa condo ni Jongin, agad nitong isinandal si Sehun sa may pintuan at ikinulong sa mga bisig niya. Gusto niya sanang ituloy ang naudlot kanina pero pinigilan siya ng nakababata.

“Wait, Ni. Usap muna tayo,” pigil niya.

“What do you wanna know?” Mababang bulong niya habang nakatingin sa mga labi ni Sehun.

“S-Sigurado ka na ba sa’tin? Sa nararamdaman mo? Hindi ba masyado tayong padalos-dalos? Baka nalilito ka lang?” Sunod-sunod na litanya ni Sehun at hindi maiwasan ni Jongin na makaramdam ng kirot sa kaniyang puso.

“Just believe me, please,” pakiusap niya. “Hindi ko alam kung kailan o paano nagsimula pero nung narealize ko na, it was like I was drowning and breathing at the same time. It’s terrifying but exhilarating. This… what I feel for you is… maddening. You made whatever I felt before for other people irrelevant.”

Jongin confessed while staring directly at Sehun’s orbs. Sinusubukan ni Sehun na ilabas o intindihin ang mga sikreto ng mga mata ni Jongin pero para lamang siya nalulunod at nahuhulog. Naiiyak si Sehun sa bigat ng mga titig ni Jongin, parang ang sinasabi ng kaniyang mga labi ay binubulong din ng mga mata niya. “D-Do you love me?”

“Love is a shallow word.” Sehun frowned at his answer. “Pero dahil ‘yun lang ang salitang mayroon ngayon. Let’s settle for that, okay? Balang araw, hahanap ako ng salita na mas… sapat, mas tama. Madaming nagmamahal sa mundong ‘to at gusto kong malaman mo na higit pa doon ang nararamdaman ko para sa’yo.”

“Tell me, please.” Bumukas ng kaunti ang labi ni Jongin sa tono ng boses ni Sehun. Kumakabog ang dibdib niya kasi parang ‘yung mga salita na ‘yon na lamang ang kailangang marinig ni Sehun at babalik na ito sa kaniya. Hindi siya makapaghintay pero kinakabahan din siya.

“I love you,” bulong niya habang dahan-dahan na hinahalikan ang labi ni Sehun.

“Mahal din kita, Ni,” sagot ni Sehun. Sa oras na ‘yon, tumigil ang lahat nang sabay-sabay: ang paghinga niya, ang pagtibok ng puso niya, pati na rin ang tumatakbong mga segundo. Masaya siya pero parang ang sikip ng dibdib niya—ganito siguro, ‘no? Kapag sobrang saya ka.

“It’s really fucking scary,” bulong ni Jongin habang nangingilid ang luha sa mata.

“What is?”

“How I never want to be apart from you ever again,” pagtatapat ni Jongin. “Mahal na mahal kita,” bulong ulit niya at muling hinalikan ang mga makasalanang labi ni Sehun. Siguro kung kamatayan ang hatol sa kung sino man ang titikim sa mga labi ni Sehun, masayang haharapin ni Jongin ang punyal na itatarak sa kaniyang dibdib.


	6. Chapter 6

Nakaupo sila ngayon sa may hardin nila. They are having an interview with Jongin’s nephew who is pursuing creative writing in college. Naka-ilang tanong na sila sa loob ng isang oras at may mga pagkakataon na namumuo ang luha sa mga mata niya pero napipigilan niya naman. Palihim siyang napingisi habang tinutulungan si Sehun na punasan ang iilang luha na kumawala. 

Tinatanong sila kasi ngayon tungkol sa naging buhay nila, ang istorya, at mga pagsubok na pinagdaanan at nalampasan nila. Umiinit ang puso niya sa tuwing naririnig niyang magkwento si Sehun. Hindi niya mapigilan ang pag-agos ng damdamin tuwing naalala niya kung gaano na kalayo ang narating nila. 

“Last na lang po!” Singit ni Ten. “Pwede niyo pong ulitin ‘yung wedding vows niyo para sa video?” 

Naalala ni Jongin ang araw na ‘yon kung paano hindi matahimik ang puso niya sa kahihintay kay Sehun. Ilang beses na rin siyang iniinis ni Kris na hindi na daw dadating si Sehun. Lahat ng pangamba niya ay biglang nawala nang bumukas ang pintuan ng simbahan dahil nandoon si Sehun na may malaking ngiti sa labi sa kabila ng luhang patuloy na pumapatak sa mga mata niya. 

Gusto niyang tumakbo papalapit dito at tanungin kung bakit siya umiiyak. May hindi ba siya gusto? 

“Are you happy?” Tanong sa kaniya ni Sehun nang nakarating na ito sa harap. Hindi makasagot si Jongin at sa halip, marahang hinalikan ang pisngi ni Sehun. 

Hindi sa hindi niya alam ang isasagot—alam niya pero parang hindi sapat ang mga salita o letra sa bawat lengguwahe. 

“Sehun,” basag na boses na simula ni Jongin. Hindi niya napigilang mapaluha sa pangako ni Sehun. Iniisip ni Jongin na hindi siya karapat-dapat para kay Sehun pero hindi niya ito kayang pakawalan kaya susubukan niyang maging mabuti. He will be the best husband for Sehun. 

“You are the greatest love of my life. Each and everyday that we are together, I selfishly ask for more moments with you, that we could stay together forever because a lifetime isn’t just enough. I want you to know that from this day onwards, ikaw ang pipiliin ko, ikaw ang pag-ibig na isusulat ko sa bawat tula at kanta. Sa bawat umaga, ikaw ang gusto kong makita, ang labi mo ang una kong hahagkan, at ang mga mata mo ang huli kong makikita sa bawat gabi. Ikaw ang nagsisilbing alaala na pagkatapos ng kadiliman, darating din ang liwanag. Mamahalin kita ng lubos at walang katapusan hanggang sa maging karapat-dapat ako para sayo, sa pag-ibig mo.”

“Don’t say that. We love and deserve each other—that's all that matters,” bulong ni Sehun at gustong niyang umiling, sabihin na sa pagkakataong ito, mali siya dahil alam niyang isa lamang siyang buhangin kumpara kay Sehun na isang buwan na nagbibigay liwanag sa madilim na gabi, pag-asa sa gitna ng kalungkutan, at katahimikan sa gitna ng kaguluhan. 

May mga luha sa kaniyang pisngi at hindi niya mapigilan ang sarili na hindi ito punasan. Alam niya sa sarili niya na madami pa siyang kailangang gawin para maging karapat-dapat kay Sehun pero hindi siya bibitaw, hindi siya titigil kahit mali. Alam niyang mali at kulang siya para kay Sehun pero babaguhin niya ‘yon. 

“I promise to love you more and more each day, Sehun. In every lifetime, we are promised for each other. Hahanapin kita at mamahalin pa nang higit pa. Lagi kong hahawakan ang kamay mo at kahit anong alon at bagyo na dumating sa atin, pangako, hindi kita bibitawan.” 

Hinalikan niya si Sehun na puno ng pangako at pagmamahal. Iyong ang simula ng habang-buhay nila. Alam niyang nagsisigawan ang mga dumalo sa kasal nila pero ang tanging naririnig niya lang ay ang sabay na pagtibok ng puso nilang dalawa. Napangisi siya kasi silang dalawa talaga ang para sa isa’t isa. May ngiti sa labi ni Sehun at gusto niya na manatili ito doon habang-buhay. Sana lagi niyang mapapasaya si Sehun. 

Pagkatapos ulitin ni Jongin ang wedding vows niya, napansin niya ang mabigat na titig sa kaniya ni Sehun. Ang kanilang mga singsing ay kumikinang sa ilalim ng araw. 

“Why are you looking at me like that, hmm?” Umiling si Sehun at pansin ni Jongin ang pamumula ng pisngi nito. Marahan siyang natawa nang nagtago si Sehun sa dibdib niya. 

“It’s scary,” bulong ni Sehun. Naalala ni Jongin ‘yung nangyari apat na taon na ang nakaraan.

“What is?”

“How I never want to be apart from you. How I fall in love with you more and more each passing day.”

Tulad ng dati, tumigil ulit ang pag-ikot ng mundo, ang pagtakbo ng oras, at ang paghinga niya. Muling sumentro kay Sehun ang daigdig. Bumilis ang pagkabog ng kaniyang dibdib at nanginginig ang mga kamay niya. Gusto niyang manatili si Sehun sa bisig niya, sana lagi silang ganito kalapit. 

Sana. 

Alam ni Jongin na gagawin niya ang lahat magkatotoo lamang ang mga “sana” dahil kahit anong mangyari at lumipas man ang maraming taon, hindi niya kakayanin kung mawala si Sehun sa kaniya. 

_In that moment, I swear we are infinite. I remember how your smile resembled fireworks exploding into infinitesimal stars in the night sky—it gave me so much warmth that I could set the world on a blazing fire, as if I hold the power of the stars, for you are, after all, my moon._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, ako'y nagbabalik!
> 
> Hindi ko alam bakit ko 'to ginawa pero 'yung sinulat ko kasi noon kalahati lang siya ng original plot pero tinamad ako kaya tinapos ko kagad. Originally, magiging sila pa rin pero maghihiwalay sila kasi hindi pa rin maka-get over si Jongin kay Taehyun, and because of that, lumayo muna si Sehun to move on. Being away from Sehun made Jongin realize his feelings towards the younger pero paano niya 'yon sasabihin, 'di ba? Eh, nasaktan niya na nga si Sehun?
> 
> Nauna ko 'tong isulat kesa sa ending kaya andiyan siya. Naisipan kong i-post kasi andon lang siya sa drafts ko. Kawawa naman. Ayon, stay safe! Also SUPPORT JUNMYEON'S SOLO ANG HINDI NAG-SUPPORT PANGET

“Are you comfortable with your shoes, Hun? Hindi ba mabigat o masikip. Medyo madulas daw ‘yung bundok baka…” Sehun rolled his eyes at Jongin’s incessant concerns and reminders. Ilang beses na niyang paulit-ulit tiningnan kung ayos ba ‘yung suot ni Sehun. Simpleng rubber shoes lang kasi ang sinuot niya ngayon pero nagpupumilit si Jongin na ibili siya nito ng sapatos para sa gagawin nila ngayon.

Sehun snorted, “Para saan, Ni? Eh, pareho lang naman silang sapatos?” 

“Basta, ‘wag kang lalayo sa’kin, ha?” Sinserong bilin ni Jongin. His breath hitched because of that pero hindi na siya pwedeng umasa—huli niya na ‘yon. 

“Baliw ka ba, kasama mo ‘yung mga business partners niyo ng tatay mo tapos sa’kin ka sasabay? Alam mo namang… ano,” tumigil siya nang hindi mapigilan ang paglabas ng tawa, “medyo lampa ako, ‘di ba?” Sehun tried to reason out. 

“Sige, pero ‘wag kang lalayo sa guide, ha?” Nag-aalalalang paalam ni Jongin bago siya dumiretso sa may harapan kung nasaan ‘yung tatay niya at mga business partners nila.

Hindi niya alam kung paano siya nasama dito. Ang alam niya lang gusto siyang ipakilala ni Donghae sa parents niya. Hindi pa naman handa si Sehun sa ganoong stage parang it’s another level of commitment for him. 

Kinuwento niya kay Jongin ‘yung problema na ‘to nang minsang inaya siya nito para magkape. 

_ “Ni, anong gagawin ko?” Simula niya, “Gusto ako ipakilala ni Donghae sa nanay niya pero hindi pa naman ako ready sa ganoon.” Problemadong utas niya. _

_ Jongin suddenly choked on his drink. Apprehension coursed through him, alam niya kasi na kapag may ganitong nang nagaganap, pangmatagalan na ang relasyong ito at puwede pang umabot sa kasalan. Nagpapanic na si Jongin, anong gagawin niya?  _

_ “K-kailan daw, Hun?” Kinakabahang tanong niya.  _

_ “Sa Wednesday daw! Eh, nasabi ko na kasi sa kaniya na wala akong gagawin sa araw na ‘yon kaya wala akong takas!” Nagmamaktol na sagot naman ni Sehun. Mas lalo siyang kinabahan kasi may lakad siya sa araw na ‘yon.  _

_ “Gusto mo, ano, sama ka na lang sa’kin? May lakad ako sa araw na ‘yon?”  _

_ “Ha? Eh, pano ‘yon nasabi ko nga na wala akong lakad tapos biglang magkakaroon? Technically, nauna na siyang mag-aya.”  _

_ “Sabihin mo hindi ka maka-hindi kasi tatay ng b-best friend mo ‘yung nag-aya.” _

_ Sinagot siya ni Sehun ng blankong tingin at masaya siyang ngumiti dahil ibig sabihin ng tingin na ‘yan ay pinagiisipan ni Sehun ‘yung proposition niya.  _

Medyo madulas nga ‘yung lupa at may mga dinadaanan silang matarik. Hindi niya alam pero kapag matarik ‘yung mga inaakyat nila, laging nakabantay ang tingin ni Jongin sakaniya kahit may kausap. Saka lang niya ibabaling ang tingin sa kausap niya kung nalampasan na ni Sehun ‘yung parteng ‘yon. 

Lalo na ngayon, higit na mas mahirap ang parteng aakyatan kumpara sa mga dinaanan nila kanina. Mas mataas tsaka mas masikip kasi ito—‘yung tipong isang tao lang talaga ang makakadaan. 

Nasa bandang likod si Sehun kasama ang guide. Bale, sila na ang pinakahuli sa linya. Nasa may 20 hanggang 30 na tao ang kasama nila ngayon at lahat nang ‘yon ay mula sa kumpanya nina Jongin at ng mga business partners nila. Obviosuly, walang kakilala si Sehun dito malibang kay Jongin at sa tatay niya. Pareho naman siyang malapit sa dalawa pero ayaw niyang sumabay sa harap. Ang awkward naman kung nasa harap siya, ‘di ba?

Kaya eto, solo flight siya with kuya na guide. 

Kung tutuusin mas masaya na siya kang mag-isa kasi mas na-eenjoy niya ‘yung view. Hindi niya kailangan makipag-usap at hindi naman siya chinichika ni kuya guide kaya ayos lang. Malimit niya lang nakikita ‘yung magandang view kasi kadalasan natatakpan ito ng mga puno at matataas na talahib pero kahit na ganoon, marami pa rin siyang nakikitang mga bulaklak sa dinadaanan niya. Wala naman kasing masyadong bulaklak sa Maynila, hindi katulad sa probinsya. 

Dahil sa pagmumuni-muni niya lalo siyang nahuli sa grupo. Mabuti na lamang at hindi nagrereklamo si kuya na guide kung hindi, papaiwan talaga siya. Dirediretso ang lakad ni Sehun at hindi niya napansin na may batong nakabaon pero may naka-usling bahagi sa dinadaanan niya. 

Nasabi na ba ni Sehun na isa siyang malaking lampa? Kung hindi pa, kailangan niya pa bang sabihin ‘yon?

After he tripped on the rock, the next events were a blur and the next thing he knows is that he’s already face to face with the ground. 

“Sir, ayos lang po ba kayo?” Nag-aalalang tanong ni kuya guide. Mabilis niyang ibinigay ang kaniyang kamay kay Sehun para makatayo siya. Dito niya lang natingnan ng maayos ang guide at napansin niya rin ang nakaburdang mga letra sa damit niya. 

“Mang Kiko,” hindi siguradong tawag niya, ‘yon kasi ang nakalagay sa damit ni kuya, “‘wag po kayong mag-alala dahil ayos lang po ako.”

“Sigurado po kayo, sir?” It was impossible to not notice the apprehension in the other person’s voice. The elder was worriedly looking at his leg and when he checked what the problem was, he grimaced. 

Paano ba naman? May mahabang sugat si Sehun. It started below his knee and it spanned until in the middle of his shank. Natatakot si Sehun tingnan kung malalim ito. 

“Ayos lang po,” ang sagot ni Sehun para hindi mag-alala si Mang Kiko. 

“Sandali lang po, sir. Aabisuhan ko lang ‘yung mga kasamahan ko. Sila kasi ‘yung may dala ng first aid kit,” paalam ni Mang Kiko kay Sehun pero mabilis niya itong pinigilan kasi baka malaman ni Jongin. 

“Hindi po, kuya. ‘Wag na,” pigil ni Sehun habang nakahawak sa kamay ni Mang Kiko, “baka pwede pong bumaba na lang tayo at doon ko na lang pa papagamot ‘to. Baka maistorbo ko pa po kasi sila.”

Kung may mga alinlangan si Mang Kiko ay hindi niya na ‘yon sinabi at sinamahan na lang si Sehun pababa ng bundok. 

Kasalukuyan silang naka-upo sa sapa sa may paanan ng bundok. May signal na dito kay tinawagan ni Mang Kiko ang asawa niya para magdala ng gamot. Nalaman ni Sehun na 38 taong gulang na si Mang Kiko, may dalawang anak—ang isa graduate na ng high school pero tumigil muna at ang pangalawa ay grade 5 pa lang. 

Ilang taon na rin daw siyang guide sa pag-akyat ng bundok kaya kabisado niya na ito at alam niya rin kung paano basahin ang panahon para malaman kung kailan delikado umakyat. 

Dahon ang ginamit nilang gamot sa sugat ni Sehun. Noong una, hindi siya komportable dito kasi kahit naman galing siya sa probinsya, pinalaki siyang betadine o alcohol ang gamit sa sugat pero sinabi naman ni Aling Melda na ito ang lagi nilang ginagamit kapag may nasugatang turista. 

Masarap ang naging kuwentuhan nila at hindi nila napansin na malapit na palang mag-alas sais ng gabi. Napadako ang tingin ni Sehun sa may bundok. 

“Hindi pa po ba sila uuwi, tay?” Sinabihan siya ni Mang Kiko na “Tatay” na lang ang itawag sa kaniya kasi magaan daw ang loob niya kay Sehun. 

“Baka pababa na sila. ‘Wag kang mag-alala, anak. Magaling din ‘yung mga kasama ng kasintahan mo.” Mabilis na bumaling ang tingin ni Sehun, namumula ang kaniyang pisngi at hindi makatingin ng diretso. 

“Hindi ko po siya—“ Naputol ang sasabihin ni Sehun nang marinig ang boses ni Jongin. 

“Oh Sehun!” Hindi siya nabigyan ng pagkakataon upang lingunin ang nasabing lalaki dahil bigla na lang siyang binalot nito ng mahigpit na yakap. 

“Putangina,” bulong ni Jongin. Hindi madalas magtagalog si Jongin kaya kumunot ang noo niya sa narinig. Pilit siyang humihiwalay sa mga bisig ni Jongin pero mas lalo lang nitong hinigpitam ang pagkakakulong sa kaniya. 

Jongin buried his head at the junction of Sehun’s neck and shoulders. The younger can feel the puffs of breath that Jongin is releasing. They were hot and rapid. With their close proximity, Sehun can feel how hard and fast the other’s heart was beating. And at some point, he can swear that Jongin is shaking. Worriedly, he pried himself away from the older man and he was shocked to see the wetness of his cheeks. 

“A-anong nangyari? Bakit ka umiiyak, Ni?” Hindi alam ni Sehun kung paano pakikitunguhan si Jongin ngayon. Sa ilang taon nilang magkaibigan, hindi niya pa nakikitang umiyak si Jongin kahit noong naghiwalay sila ni Taehyun—naglasing ito, oo, pero hindi umiyak. Kaya gulat na gulat si Sehun ngayon. 

“Putangina,” simula ni Jongin habang nakayuko pa rin, “takot na takot ako. Paglingon ko wala ka. Hindi ka namin mahanap, hindi ko alam kung saan ka. A-akala ko… akala ko.” Mariing pinikit ni Jongin ang kaniyang mga mata at huminga ng malalim. 

“Putangina talaga,” sambit muli ni Jongun bago lumayo at tiningnan si Sehun mula ulo hanggang paa. Kinabahan si Sehun nang nakita ang pagkunot ng noo ni Jongin.

“What happened?” Gustong matawa ni Sehun kasi bumalik nanaman si Jongin sa pagsasalita sa Ingles pero siyempre, hindi niya ‘yon gagawin lalo na ngayon na mukhang galit si Jongin.

“Ano kasi, Ni. Nadapa ako kaya ayon, sabi ko kay Tay Kiko na samahan niya na lang akong bumaba.” Hindi makatingin si Sehun kay Jongin. Alam niya kasi kung ano ang ekspresyon nito ngayon: galit, nakakunot ang noo, at salubong ang kilay. 

“What, and you can’t tell me about that?” 

“Eh, alam ko kasing mag-aalala ka baka samahan mo pa akong bumaba ng bundok tskaa importanteng tao ‘yung kasama niyo ngayon. Ayoko naman na ma-badshot ka.”

“Damn, right, I will! Malamang sasamahan kita bumaba! You think they are more important to me?” Sehun flinched at the force of Jongin’s voice. He is not even shouting, but the emphasis he puts on each word had Sehun trembling. 

Jongin sighed before starting again, “You should know, Sehun.” This time Sehun had the guts to look at him and the moment their eyes met, he wish he hadn’t, he wished that he just maintained eye contact with the ground. 

“You should know that I’d drop everything, kahit ano at kahit sino kung ikaw ang pinag-uusapan.”

Muntikan nang mabuwal si Sehun sa tinatayuan niya.


End file.
